


Restricted Magic Arc 1: The Ability Thief

by Screaming_at_an_Empty_Room



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Female Protagonist, Magic, Mystery, Revenge, Romance, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screaming_at_an_Empty_Room/pseuds/Screaming_at_an_Empty_Room
Summary: The story of Erin, a student at a magical academy nicknamed “the useless princess” for her lack of abilities despite being the powerful General Roderick’s daughter. She encounters Gerald, a prince who insists despite her reputation that she’s the most powerful person he’s ever met. He also proposes on the spot.Despite her confusion, deeper conspiracies soon take priority, as someone is stealing abilities from the students at the school. Working to save everyone, Erin will soon find herself in a desperate fight for survival.Arc 1 of the Restricted Magic Series.





	1. Chapter 1

“Please marry me!” 

The enthusiastic proposal caused silence over the practice field. Many turned from their sparring partners to stare open mouthed at the handsome young man who smiled while kneeling on the ground. Erin looked on silently for a moment. She would have found the whole situation amusing…

If he hadn’t been kneeling in front of her. 

“I’m sorry, who are you?” Confused, she reached out to help him to his feet. She was fairly tall, usually standing above the boys of the same year, but he towered above her. He gave her a good natured grin and bowed formally, again startling her.

“Forgive me, I should have introduced myself. I am Prince Gerald of the Ellurine Alliance.” He reached out to kiss her hand, but she shook it instead.

“Erin.”

“Nice to meet you!” He straightened up, looking her in the eye. “So… will you marry me?”

“Umm… no.”

Gerald frowned. “Why not?”

“A better way question is why do you want to marry a girl you just met, and know nothing about?” Erin sighed, trying to ignore the piercing stares all around her. 

His face lit up, the handsome, cheerful expression causing multiple sighs of admiration in the surrounding crowd. “I know enough!” He was practically bouncing with delight. “My parents told me that I had to marry the strongest woman at this academy to continue on the family line properly. I’ve been over the entire school, and I’m absolutely certain: You’re the strongest person here!” 

There were a few moments of stunned silence before everyone in the practice yard broke out in laughter. 

“No way!”

“Is he joking?”

“The Worthless Princess? This has to be a prank!”

Erin stared at him in shock, unsure of how to respond. “How…” 

“Gerald!” A young, graceful woman walked up and patted him on the shoulder. “You’ve made a mistake, but I’ll help you out!” 

Gerald looked disgruntled. “I am the strongest in my family at Insight. I know what I’m talking about.”

 _He had the power to accurately determine people’s skills and abilities?_ Erin raised an eyebrow. _The admissions overseer had a Level 3 Insight grade and had not even bat an eye at her. Just how powerful was his Insight ability?_

“You don’t understand,” The “helpful” girl continued, rolling her eyes. Erin recognized her as Wilhemina, the vice president of the student council. She was ranked as the third most powerful student in the school. “We very accurately assess every student’s magical ability on arrival to St. Julienne’s Academy. You are a new student so you may not be familiar with the process.”

Gerald shook his head. “I’m aware. Everyone is given a score based on the Level of each of their magical abilities. The more abilities you have, and the more powerful those abilities are, the higher the score.” 

“Exactly. For example, I have a score of 87, which is the second highest in this academy.” Wilhemina gestured grandly at herself, “This is because I possess higher level fire and wind magic, along with a lower level physical reinforcement magic.”

“Two high level magics? That’s very impressive.” Gerald shrugged. “I myself have three high level magics, including a Level 5 Insight.”

The surrounding crowd that had gathered broke out into disturbed chatters. If he was telling the truth, with the highest known level for insight and multiple high level magics, he would be a top contender for strongest student in the school.

Gerald continued, gesturing at Erin. “But even with that, I don’t even come close to the power of this young woman.” He grinned. “Thus I must somehow convince her to marry me.”

“You’ve got it wrong!” Wilhemina was starting to look annoyed. She had already lost her composure at hearing Gerald rattle off his abilities, but his continued insistence in Erin’s capabilities seemed to be too much for her. She pointed directly at Erin’s face. 

“Do you know what’s she’s called here? The Worthless Princess. She’s the daughter of General Roderick, the strongest warrior magician in the history of the continent, but all she has are some lousy level one abilities, none of them strongly combat oriented. She has lost every single match she has fought since starting here.” her grin was malicious. “She’s no better off than a damsel in distress, or a princess in a tower. Good blood, but will need to be rescued in the end. If she hadn’t gotten perfect scores on the magical theory test, she wouldn’t have even qualified to be a student here.” 

“…” There were a few moments of awkward silence.

“You got a perfect score on your magical theory exam?” Gerald whistled, impressed. “Can you tutor me?”

Erin smiled, continuing to ignore Wilhemina as she had since the beginning. “What would you pay me?”

“A lifetime of love and devotion?”

“I’d prefer cash.”

He shrugged. “How about I give you the cash now, and then we can discuss the lifetime of love and devotion at a later time?” 

“You’re incorrigible.” She couldn’t help but laugh. “We can work out the specifics…” 

“You can’t be serious about getting close to her!” Wilhemina had gotten tired of being ignored.

“I’m serious.” Gerald looked confused, likely unsure as to why Wilhemina was so concerned for him.

“Fine! I’ll just have to prove it to you!” With a flourish, she removed her red sash from around her shoulder, tossing it to the ground in front of Erin.

“Éirinne de Roderick. I challenge you to a match!”

Erin sighed, staring down at the sash silently. By school policy, unless she could prove she was not physically fit to undergo a battle, she was required to accept any and all challenges. These days, due to her reputation, she was often challenged more as a joke or even as a warm up to a more serious duel. But today… Without looking up at her challenger, she reached down and picked up the sash, taking off her own and handing them silently to the nearest teacher, who had been standing at the sidelines watching the students practice. Wilhemina’s sash had multiple golden stars sewn into in, a mark for each successful match she had won. Erin’s was a completely blank plain sash.

Wilhemina laughed. “See Gerald, even her sash is empty. She has never won a single match. Can you really consider her the strongest?”

“Let’s get this over with.” Erin stood up, moving toward the center field. She took a tall, firm stance, closing her eyes and focusing on her magical power within. As usual, she was confronted with the stifling feeling of sensing her power but only being able to pull a small portion out. 

_Wilhemina is primarily a fire mage, so let’s start with water magic._

Once she had a basic plan for the fight in her head, Erin opened her eyes to calmly study her opponent. 

“Do you need more time?” The girl openly mocked Erin. “Go ahead, take whatever you need, it won’t make a difference.”

Erin gritted her teeth, her nails digging into the palms of her hands. She wanted, more than anything to stomp the other girl’s face in, to stand on top and be admired as strong, as capable.

_As worthy of being able to stand before her father._

The teacher standing off to the side nodded, raising the sashes in the air. “Once I have called the match to begin, you may proceed with magical or physical attacks. All must be non-lethal in nature. The first to surrender or be knocked unconscious will lose the match. Are you ready?” 

Receiving nods from both competitors, the teacher waved the sashes in her hand through the air.

“BEGIN!”

Wilhemina raised her hands, red white flames forming on her fingers. They blasted towards the spot Erin was standing… 

But Erin had already disappeared. Moving as fast as her body would allow, she bent low to the ground, kicking off and throwing herself closer to her opponent. Bringing forth her magic from within her, she shot a spout of water towards Wilhemina, attempting to knock her to the ground. From there she would freeze the water, trapping her in place long enough to knock her out. It was a simple, but decisive plan.

But things didn’t go as planned.

Erin pulled on her magic, but it was like sucking a lake up through a clogged straw. Only a small sliver of magic responded to her demand, and the large spout of water that was supposed to strike Wilhemina only came out as a gentle spray.

Dismayed, but not giving up, Erin rolled on the ground, just barely missing another flame blast that went over her head, singing her hair. 

“Watch your attacks Wilhemina.” The teacher warned. “That last one was borderline lethal.”

“Of course!” Wilhemina was smiling cruelly. “I don’t need powerful attacks to take down the Worthless Princess.”

Erin let out a scream of rage and leapt forward, wrapping her hand in ice and aiming for Wilhemina’s head, hoping to knock her out. But with a grin and a few chanted words, the whole field became covered in magical flames. 

Overwhelmed by the heat, Erin dropped to her knees.

“This is the difference between us.” Wilhemina was speaking in a low voice, pitched so only Erin could hear. “This is Level 4 fire magic, far beyond anything you could ever hope to employ. Just give up and leave this school.” 

Erin tried to struggle back to her feet. “I’m not…”

“Just fall.” 

With that, the older girl used her wind powers to steal the breath from Erin’s lungs, knocking her out in an instant. A single thought flashed in her mind as her head struck the ground:

_I wish I could win._

* * *

_**Erin was six years old again, angry, hurting from every inch of her skin. What wasn’t bruised was bleeding, what wasn’t bleeding was swollen. “I haven’t lost yet.” She spit blood on the ground to clear her mouth, glaring forward at her opponent.** _

_**Her father was indifferent. “This power is inadequate. Worthless.” With a wave of his hand she was knocked back down to the ground, unable to stand up in the face of his overwhelming abilities. Seeing her struggle and cry he only raised an eyebrow. “Are you truly my daughter with such pitiful talent?”** _

Erin woke up screaming.

* * *

Looking around for a moment, it didn’t take long for her to recognize her surroundings as the school infirmary. Chuckling with a bitter expression, she placed her face in her hands. 

_I lost, again._

“I don’t get it.” A calm voice spoke next to her. Startled, she looked over to see Gerald, the boy from earlier, sitting nearby with a confused expression. 

“Don’t get what?” Her voice was raspy, her lungs hurt from the final wind attack she took. 

Gerald stood up, moving closer and bending over to study her closely. “You are more powerful than that girl. Even if there were ten of her level working together, they wouldn’t be a match for you.”

Erin didn’t deny it. “Your point?”

“Why did you lose?”

She didn’t know him nearly well enough to answer that question honestly. She decided on a partial truth. 

“Because I’m not yet powerful enough.”

He shook his head. “No matter, I will figure it out myself. I’m here to get an answer to my offer.”

“The tutoring or the marriage?”

“Both.” He grinned. “We can do both.” 

She laughed. “Yes to the tutoring, still no to the marriage.”

“As you wish.” He accepted her answer with a serene expression. 

“You’re not mad?” Erin felt a little put off at how easy he accepted her rejection. _What a casual proposal!_

He shrugged. “Why should I be mad? It just means that I have to work harder to impress you so that you believe that I will be a proper husband.” 

She groaned and put her face back in her hands. 

They worked out the details of the tutoring session. And finally Gerald left, departing only after proposing one more time and taking the subsequent rejection with a contented expression.

She was alone. 

* * *

She waited a few hours, unable to move out of the school infirmary just yet. Her body was too injured. The healing spell on the room helped her recover much more quickly. The room darkened as the sun set, and convinced that no one was watching, she turned a large silver ring on her finger, whispering an incantation. 

The voice of an older woman spoke in her head.

_\- What is it?_

Erin smiled bitterly. Her Aunt Elsinore never had time for formalities. “Someone saw through your restriction.” 

\- _What?_ _ **Who could do this?**_

Her aunt’s voice grew sharper. 

_\- That is a level 5 restriction spell, no one should even know it exists, much less determine your true power._

“Prince Gerald of the Ellurine Alliance.” Erin paused. “I think he has level 5 insight.” 

\- _That… that may be enough. Since when do school aged boys have catastrophic level abilities?!!_

Erin laughed. “So says the woman who has so much power she’s restricted by the government from leaving her home. 

- _As if such as small thing could prevent me from doing what I feel like. Now tell me,_ what did the little prince want?

“…” It was a little embarrassing to say out loud. “He’s looking for a powerful woman to be his wife.” 

Aunt Elsinore’s mental chuckle echoed in Erin’s head. 

- _The young man has good taste at least. But you have a duty to perform before you can run off to marry a prince._

“I turned him down.” Erin was glad her Aunt couldn’t see her blushing, but felt that the older woman probably knew. “I know I have a job to do.” 

… There was no answer immediately. Erin swallowed, but pushed forward with her next question before she could think better of it. 

“Is it time yet to remove the restriction on me?” 

_\- No._

There was no hesitation in the negative answer. Erin sighed. “Then when? How much longer do I have to be made fun of, pushed around, beat up, every single day?” 

- _5 years ago, a thirteen year old girl asked me to make her strong. Strong enough to be the most powerful person in this country. Is that not your goal?_

Erin swallowed. “Strong enough to kill that monster who calls himself my father.”

- _Strong enough to avenge your mother, my sister’s death. You have been forcibly restricted to level one in all powers for 5 years now. That has allowed your capacitance and induction speed to grow ten times faster than they normally would._

Her aunt’s voice paused. Erin found herself holding her breath.

- _You are getting closer. Keep fighting, WITH the restrictions. Keep losing. Each loss, each beating is bringing you closer to completing your revenge._

“… It’s hard.” Erin felt silly, but tears pricked the corners of her eyes. 

- _I know child. But in the end, when you will kill him. It will all be worth it. Now don’t call me again unless its an emergency. I can’t have the government catching on that I can project my consciousness this far. Goodbye dear._

With that, Erin felt her Aunt’s presence retract. She laid back in bed with a sigh.

5 years. 5 years of losses, of constant mocking, of being physically beaten down. But in the end, if it made her more powerful… able to face _him…_ She would do anything.

She stared up at the ceiling, her hands clenched so tightly that blood ran down from where her nails dug into her palms. Nothing would stand in the way of her revenge. Not the restrictions on her soul. Not the arrogant student council. Not even the smiling young man who saw through her deception.

She would face her father soon. And she would kill him.

Soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Everyone, quiet down, before we begin class we have a new student who transferred in to introduce.” 

The teacher waved her arms, trying to get everyone’s attention until the general noise of the room quieted to a dull roar. There were a few moments of initial silence, however shortly after her announcement the class all began talking loudly, speculating amongst themselves about who would transfer in during the last year of school

“We’re getting a new student?!” Erin’s best friend Olivia rubbed her hands together excitedly. “Think of all the money I could make if I get the scoop on their story and sell it around!” 

“Don’t bother them.” Erin muttered in reply, rolling her eyes at her friend’s money obsessed strategies. She glanced around uncomfortably at the class, noticing that a few students who had been at the practice grounds yesterday were looking sidelong at her. 

_No, there’s ten different classes at our level, even if he transferred in, there’s no way my luck is that bad_ … Just as Erin was thinking this, however, a familiar young man walked into the room. 

“Hello everyone!” Gerald waved cheerfully at the class, causing many in the class to sigh in admiration. Erin buried her head in her hands wondering if it was too late to call in sick for the day.

_He wouldn’t mention the proposal thing again in class right?_

The teacher smiled at the new arrival. “Hello there, welcome to our class. Please introduce yourself.”

Gerald squared his shoulders, making a bow towards the class. “I am Prince Geraldo de Riciancia of the Ellurine Alliance.” He straightened up, contrasting the previous formal gesture with a casual grin. “Feel free to call me Gerald though.”

“Alright Gerald, is there anything you would like to tell the class about yourself? Perhaps a goal that you wish to accomplish?” The teacher prodded the new student, making Erin groan in frustration.

_Please don’t say to get married to me… please don’t say to get married to me…._

“To learn as much as I can, and apply it when I return home, and make my nation stronger and more prosperous.” Gerald’s serious expression startled Erin, who had been viewing him as a fairly silly person.

 _I guess I judged him to quickly._ She thought ruefully. _I can’t believe I was so conceited as to think he would declare he wanted to marry me in front of the class…_

“And of course my other goal is to marry Erin and bring her back to my country as the strongest bride in the history of the Ellurine Alliance!” He was smiling again, looking at Erin with bright, innocent gaze.

 _Kill me now._ Erin put her head down on her desk, trying to ignore the stares and exclamations of all the surrounding students. 

“Umm… How… straightforward, Gerald… Why don’t you have a seat, and we’ll get started with class.” The teacher was obviously confused at Gerald’s declaration of his intentions, but trying to move past it. Gerald nodded and moved forward to sit down at the empty seat between Erin and Olivia.

“You witch! How dare you get engaged to a handsome prince and not even tell me! I’m cutting you off!” Olivia pouted as she studied Gerald with a curious gaze. 

“We’re not engaged, Olivia.” Erin sighed as she spoke, rubbing her forehead.

“Not yet at least! But I haven’t given up yet. Now… Olivia, was it?” Gerald chimed in, reaching out to grasp the smaller girl’s hand. “Are you a friend of my future wife?”

She looked slightly dazed as she took his hand in her own and shook it. “Best friend, actually.”

“So I have to do my best to get on your good side then!”

“Ooh, I like him!” She laughed and gave a thumbs up gesture to Erin, who ignored her.

“Quiet, class, we’re beginning the lesson now.” The teacher rapped on the desk a few times to gather everyone’s attention, and then started to speak regarding magic relativity.

Erin tried her hardest to listen, but unfortunately, she already knew this material very well. She noticed that Gerald was writing notes diligently throughout the lesson, while Olivia spent most of the class trying to send her paper notes using her wind magic behind her back. Erin silently gathered them, and then incinerated them to ashes without reading them with fire magic. She ignored the death glares that Olivia sent her afterwards. 

* * *

Finally it was self study time. Gerald turned to face her with an excited expression. 

“Can we start the tutoring now?”

Erin looked away from his puppy dog eyes. “Why in so much of a rush?” 

“Well, although my nation is very advanced with regards to nurturing magical abilities, the theory and science that goes behind magical advancement as well as artifact creation and use are simply non-existent there.” He clasped his hands in front of him. “You’re my only hope!”

She rolled her eyes. “No need to be so dramatic, I’ve already accepted your money for tutoring sessions.”

“Hooray!” 

“Hold it!” Olivia jumped in, her eyes wide. “So you’re using the old ‘please tutor me’ trick to get closer to my best friend, eh?”

He shook his head. “No, I desperately need help with the material, she’s the top scorer in the school in magical theory. Even if I weren’t proposing to her, I would have asked for her help.”

He paused, thinking it over. “Although I have to admit it is a great chance to get to know her better.”

“You know…” Olivia grinned. “I’m the best resource in this school regarding all the Erin trivia you would want to know.” 

“Shouldn’t I learn that from her?”

“Well, all the major stuff yes, that’s for bonding. But the small things, like her favorite colors, favorite gifts, date ideas… you need someone with the inside scoop!” 

Gerald’s eyes widened. “I hadn’t thought of that.” He stood up and bowed before the girl. “Olivia, will you be my teacher with regards to courting your best friend?” 

She stuck out a hand. “It will cost you.”

Erin felt she had to stop this, as the poor guy was already searching his pockets for cash. “Olivia, what are you doing?! You can’t sell information about me! And Gerald, don’t let yourself be taken advantage of so easily!” She placed her hands on her hips and glared. “Do I make myself clear?”

They both hung their heads down. “Yes, Erin.”

“Good, now let’s start the tutoring session.” 

* * *

She pulled out a piece of paper, drawing as she spoke. “Starting from the basics. Magical theory all comes down to two major concepts: _capacitance and induction speed. Capacitance is the amount of magical power a person has at their disposal.” She drew two circles, one large and one small._

“Think of it like a body of water. You know that a level 1 fire ability might be able to shoot sparks or light dry wood. Now a level 4 would be able to burn this whole school down without breaking a sweat.” She pointed to the large circle. “The capacitance of a level 4 compared to a level 1 is like a lake next to a puddle of water.”

Gerald raised his hand diligently. She chuckled at the sight. “Yes?”

“What about the capacitance of a level 5?” 

She grinned. “It would be like an ocean compared to these two. A level 5 fire ability could turn the whole country to ashes.”

He nodded and turned to Olivia. “So your healing abilities would be considered quite rare then?” 

She raised her eyebrows. “How did you know I have level 4 healing abilities?”

Erin shook her head. “He has Insight.” 

“That’s how I know that Erin is the strongest student in this school, and is the perfect bride.” 

Olivia snorted. “At least you have good taste.” 

“Continuing on!” Erin interrupted, coughing uncomfortably. “ Induction speed in the time it takes to utilize your magic.” She drew pipes next to the two circles. “Think of it has a pipe to pump out the water. The faster your induction speed, the more magic you can use in a single spell.” 

Olivia smiled. “So even lower capacitance magicians can be more effective if they have a higher induction speed.” 

“Exactly.” 

“Of course, both of these factors will change throughout your life, but the time of the most rapid change is during puberty, typically age 13-19.” Erin shrugged, drawing arrows within the circles pointing outwards. “People experience the relatively the same amount of energy exerting their capacitance and induction speed to grow during this time, so this has a much greater effect on people with lower level abilities.”

Gerald nodded, writing notes. “Why is that?”

“The smaller container of magic, experiencing the same amount of energy, will be forced to grow more to accommodate that. So a Level 1 ability may grow 1-2 levels during adolescence, whereas it is very rare for a level 3 or above ability to change levels at all.”

Gerald was silent for a few moments. “What if you could forcibly restrict a higher level power to a level 1 power, would you then experience greater growth during that period of time?”

Erin felt the blood drain from her face. _He guessed it._ She looked down at the ground, avoiding his gaze, trying desperately to think of an excuse.

“Don’t be silly Gerald, there’s no such ability like a ‘restricting’ power!” Olivia laughed, clapping him on the shoulder. “Could you imagine the impact such a power could have on our military? We depend on magic to defend ourselves! If you could simply restrict someone’s ability…” She shuddered. “It would be chaos.”

Gerald smiled, but it didn’t quite seem as sincere as his earlier expressions. “I see. That was a foolish question.” He turned back to Erin. “I apologize.” 

“N-No that’s’ umm… that’s ok.” Erin shook her head, and continued on with the lecture. 

* * *

The study time ended without further incident, and at the end of the class, the teacher made an announcement.

“Everyone! Please be aware that there have been several incidents of students found unconscious on school grounds.” She shook her head. “I will remind you all that unsanctioned dueling is NOT allowed. Now, report to the practice field for the remainder of your practical training.”

Erin walked forward to hand in the previous weeks assignment, and when she headed back to her desk she saw Gerald and Olivia sitting together. Olivia was lecturing while Gerald was furiously taking notes. Erin leaned over, groaning when she saw the contents of his paper. She snatched it up, reading it. 

“Erin’s favorite foods?” She sighed. “Olivia, what did I tell you about selling my information?” 

“Oh don’t worry, I didn’t charge him.” Her friend took the paper back and handed it to Gerald. “I’ve decided to whole heartedly support your love.”

Gerald held the paper tightly, his eyes shining. “Thanks Olivia!” He turned back to Erin. “I have your friend’s approval! Makes you really rethink this whole ‘not marrying me’ thing right?”

“No.” 

Olivia patted him on the back. “It’s ok. **Try harder next time**.” She grinned. “With my support it’s only a matter of time before you win her over!” 

“Stop playing around guys, we have to go to the practice field.” With a sigh Erin dragged the two of them behind her, heading out to the field. 

* * *

As they all lined up, Olivia headed off to the sidelines with a wave. As her abilities were all healing oriented, she was excused from dueling, and was charged with healing all the participants of battle. Gerald smiled and held out a hand. “Would you like to duel?” 

Erin shook her head. “You’ve seen the extend of my battling abilities, you would be better off facing one of the higher ranking students.” 

“I don’t think I can find a stronger student though…” 

“What nonsense!” A strident voice called out, interrupting their conversation. “She’s the lowest ranked student in the Academy!” A young man walked up, a prideful expression on his face. Immediately behind him stood Wilhemina, who glared at Erin smugly over his shoulder. 

He held out a hand towards Gerald. “I’m Frederick de Rochester, the top student in this academy.” 

The prince stared cooly at his outstretched hand, not moving to take it. “Prince Gerald. Can I help you? You’re interrupting a private conversation.”

“…” There was an awkward pause as the smile slowly slipped from Frederick’s face. As the student council president, there weren’t many students at this school who didn’t treat him like royalty. Erin found that her opinion of Gerald just improved a bit. She smiled at him and continued their conversation. 

“I’d be happy to duel you.” 

The prince’s face lit up, “Really? That’s great! Winner gets to marry the loser?” 

Erin rolled her eyes. “Don’t bother.” 

He shrugged. “It was worth a shot.”

They were about to take up positions in the practice field, when Erin felt a strange fluctuation of power off to the side. It felt like…

_Oh no._

Using all the physical strength she could manage, as well as a gust of wind magic, she pushed herself towards Gerald, grabbing him and throwing him to the ground… Just as a flash of fire magic passed over their heads. The edges of it brushed past Erin, burning through her uniform and scorching her shoulder. Her breath came out between clenched teeth as the pain of the burned flesh hit. 

“What the heck are you doing?!” She turned and glared at the attacking individual, Frederick. 

“Just a friendly prank, Princess, no need to get worked up.” The boy’s grin was nasty. “If you two are strong enough to brush off the student council, then you should be strong enough to fight us.”

_That’s it!_

Something within Erin snapped, and she launched herself forward at three times her normal speed. She felt a tearing pain as she forced more magic than the restriction spell allowed out into the world.

Frederick’s eyes widened. “What the…” He didn’t have any other time to react before Erin’s fist struck him in the face. He went flying, filling Erin with satisfaction. She was about to attack again, when the pain from rebelling against the restriction went from a bad headache to feeling as if her head was being cut open. With a groan, she fell to the ground, clutching her head between her hands.

“Erin!” Gerald’s concerned shout didn’t reach her, as her eyes glazed over with the pain.

“Think you can get away with hitting me? Try dodging this.” Her vision blurry, she could barely make out the sight of Frederick standing over her, his face enraged, his hand coated in flames as he prepared to attack her. 

_It’s over._

Erin could tell the power behind the attack would be lethal. She wanted to dodge out of the way, but still the rebound from the restriction spell held her firmly in place.

_Am I going to die here?_

Just as she thought that, however, a shout startled everyone, pulling the attention away. 

“HELP! A student’s been attacked near the dorms!!!”

Frederick sent a final glare at Erin, before extinguishing his flame and turning towards the commotion. 

“This isn’t over, Worthless Princess.” He muttered, rubbing his bruised face as he stalked away.

She watched him walk away, breathing through the intense pain in her head until it slowly faded. 

_I lost again._

“You’re right. This isn’t over.” She muttered, resting her head back on the ground. “Not yet.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you okay?” 

Erin barely registered the words through the pain in her head and shoulder. She pried open her eyes and looked up at an extremely worried looking Gerald. She forced a small smile, trying to comfort him, but if anything it seemed to make him more anxious than reassured.

“I’m okay… I think.” She glanced around, wincing at the sharp pains behind her eyes at the movement. “Do you hear ringing?”

“Let me help you up.” Pale, Gerald carefully reached down, supporting her back and legs and lifting her up into the air. Erin kicked her feet, and reached over to lightly smack him on the shoulder. 

“Hey, I can walk you know, you can put me down!” 

Gerald grinned at her, and Erin felt her heart skip a few beats at the expression. 

_It must be because we’re so close together._ Their faces were only inches apart, making her acutely aware of his earnest gaze. She looked away, ignoring the light blush that burned her cheeks and ears. 

“Erin?” his voice was soft. 

She continued to look away. “Yes?” 

“Thank you for saving me.” Startled at his words, she turned back to see his warm, grateful smile. “If you hadn’t pushed me down at the last minute, I’d be toast!” 

Erin chuckled nervously. “Anyone would have done the same.” 

“But they didn’t… you did.” Gerald’s arms around her tightened in a light hug, before gently setting her feet back on the ground. “Are you okay to stand?”

“Should be…” She honestly felt a little off balance, her head and shoulder still hurting. She reached out a hand and steadied herself on his shoulder. 

“Take your time.” Sighing with relief, he looked around the practice field. “Where’s Olivia? I want to ask her to come heal you.” 

“Probably went to go see where that student was attacked. She’s one of the best healers in the academy, despite being a student.”

“… Does she have any other abilities?” Gerald’s voice sounded a little strained. Erin looked up at him, but his face was turned away so she couldn’t make out his expression. 

“No, just a level 1 wind magic. But her healing abilities are rare enough to secure her a high ranking in the school.” She laughed. “Why? Thinking about switching potential marriage partners?” 

He shook his head. “Of course not. You’ve already saved my life, you can’t get rid of me so easily.” He sighed. “You’ve already got me convinced that you’ll be a perfect wife for me, though. No need to put your life in danger anymore. Now I just need to figure out how to convince you I’m strong enough to be a good husband…” 

“That’s not…” Erin started to correct him, but was interrupted by a loud scream.

Glancing at each other in shock, they hurried towards the dorms where a large crowd had gathered. They slipped between the gathered students, only to face the small clearing where a young boy lay silent and pale on the path. Olivia knelt next to him, a hand hovering over his face, a wrinkled expression on her brow.

“It’s not an illness. At least, not one that I’ve ever seen. It feels more like…” She hesitated. “Almost as if all of his powers have been drained.” 

There were multiple gasps from the crowd, one girl falling down as her legs collapsed beneath her. An older woman walked over, and hearing the words from Olivia, paused before waving her hand and lifting the boy with wind magic. 

It was Lady Belanna, one of the strongest knights in the kingdom and the headmistress of St. Julienne’s Academy. 

“Alright everyone, please return to your dorms. Outdoor practice will be cancelled until further notice. When attending lessons or meals, please be with your roommate or a friend at all times. No one is to walk outside alone until this issue has been resolved. Do I make myself clear?”

She looked around, her aura intimidating, and everyone quickly nodded their agreement and began to disperse. Lady Belanna sent the injured boy off to the infirmary with two of the teachers and then turned, calling out after Erin who had only moved a few steps away. 

“Éirinne de Roderick, stay behind.” 

Sighing, Erin, came to a stop, noticing that Olivia and Gerald both came to stand protectively on either side of her. 

“Yes Headmistress.”

The older woman glared at the two other students standing near her. “I don’t believe I called either of your names.” 

Gerald shrugged. “Of course, Headmistress, but by your order we cannot walk alone without a roommate or a friend. I don’t have a roommate and Erin here is my only friend.” He smiled. “So I have no choice but to wait for her.” 

“Same!” Olivia chimed in. “She’s my friend AND my roommate. Plus, her life would be in shambles without me. I can’t leave her alone, she’d die without my support, poor thing.” 

Lady Belanna sighed loudly. “That’s enough nonsense, you two. Go stand over there.” She pointed to a nearby tree a good twenty feet away. 

“Fine. Gerald, while we wait, I’ll teach you everything you need to know for a perfect first date with Erin…” With a wicked grin, Olivia grabbed Gerald’s arm and led him away, both of them careful to stay within a direct line of sight of Erin, in case she needed help. She couldn’t help but feel a flash of warmth at her two friends’ stubbornness.

* * *

The Headmistress raised an eyebrow, looking over the young man standing under the tree with increased interest.

“You have a boyfriend now? Does your father know?”

Erin stiffened up, forcing a casual smile to her face. “He’s been rejected. There’s nothing to tell my father.” 

“Good. You know he will pick an appropriate marriage partner that will suit your status as a noble daughter of the Roderick household.” The woman smiled, and Erin felt the urge to leap forward and punch her in the face. 

_How dare she act like she has some inside knowledge of me or my family!_

Erin knew that Lady Belanna and her father had… a close relationship, one that she had not understood when she was young. Nor had she understood why her mother locked herself in her room to cry every time the woman had come to visit them. Of course, now with her mother dead and buried, they were a lot more open with their affection. Lady Belanna often attempted to act like a replacement mother to Erin, only succeeding in earning her disgust and anger. 

But she knew the repulsive woman reported back frequently to her father, and if she didn’t want him catching on to her and her aunt’s scheme, she had to play nice. 

_Even if it killed her inside._

“Is there anything I can help you with, Headmistress?”

The woman relaxed, her happy expression giving Erin a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. 

“No need to be so formal, dear. You can call me Belanna if you like. We’re practically family…” She reached out a hand to stroke Erin’s hair, and unable to stand it, Erin stepped away, avoiding it. She saw the older woman begin to frown and desperate for an excuse, blurted: 

“I don’t want others to think I’m only here because of favoritism… Especially since…” She hoped referring to her disappointing abilities that it would distract her, and thankfully it worked. 

“Of course, dear. How thoughtless of me.” She looked around, and then whispered. “Any improvements on regaining your abilities back?”

Erin smiled sadly. Growing up, before she had left academy, she had been training daily with her father with over eight different level 3 and 4 abilities. Despite this being considered extraordinary talent, to her father, who had the three different catastrophic level 5 abilities of fire, wind and physical enhancement magic, she could only be thought of as weak and useless. Of course, when she found out what he had done to her mother, and made a pact with her aunt…

* * *

**_13 years old, she stood before him with a dazed expression. Her face hurt where he had struck her down, and slowly she climbed back to her feet before him. His face, normally calm and collected, was red with rage._ **

**_“WHAT DID YOU DO?!” He grabbed her collar and lifted her up into the air, slamming her back against the wall. It hurt, she felt her ribs bend under the pressure, one cracking with a sharp stabbing pain in her side. She gasped for air, clutching at his arms but unable to gain enough purchase to escape._ **

**_“I didn’t do anything…”_ **

**_“THE INSPECTOR AT THE ACADEMY CLAIMED YOU ONLY HAD LEVEL 1 ABILTIES. ALL EIGHT ARE LEVEL 1?” He was frantic, slamming her over and over again to punctuate his words. Finally he dropped her to the ground, turning his back as if disgusted at the sight of her._ **

**_“Father…”_ **

**_“Go to the academy if you like. Be a failure. You’re no daughter of mine.”_ **

**_With these words he walked away, never noticing the cruel smile that bloomed across her face._ **

**_The first step towards her revenge had been taken._ **

* * *

She shook her head, clearing the memory from her mind. 

_Now is not the time to get caught up in nostalgia._

“No, I’m still a level one in all eight abilities.” 

The headmistress sighed loudly. “Only a year left before the time of growth ends for you. Perhaps this is how it will always be.” 

The woman reached out and touched a gentle hand to Erin’s face, making her skin crawl. 

“To learn everything you can, and improve your strength, **some people call this wisdom** …” She pulled her hand away with a sly expression. “But that is only true for the strong, dear. For the weak, like you, it is only foolishness. You need the support of your father to live a good life. You will not be able to earn it by working hard and growing strong, your powers are nowhere near good enough.”

Erin stepped back, hanging her head and looking down at the ground.

“Yes Ma’am.”

“Good girl. You need to reconcile with your father, no matter how humiliating or costly the endeavor is.” With a grim smile, Lady Belanna turned and walked away, leaving her alone.

Numb, Erin walked forward, moving towards the tree where Olivia and Gerald stood.

* * *

“Are you oka…” Gerald started to ask but stopped in shock as Erin reared back, putting all her strength into her fist, and punched the trunk of the tree.

**THUD.**

She pulled more magic to reinforce her fist, ignoring the pain of trying to break the restrictions. She reared back and struck again, imagining the tree was Lady Belanna. 

**THUD**.

She felt the bones in her hand break, acknowledged the pain, ignored it. She pulled even more magic out, The pain in her head was now so severe she couldn’t see straight, her ears were ringing, her body breaking out in a cold sweat. But now all she could think of was the woman’s smug expression.

**THUD.**

The sneers of the other students in this school.

**THUD.**

The contempt of the teachers in her classes.

**THUD.**

Her father’s prideful face.

 **THUD. CRACK**

The cracking noise startled Erin from her stupor, as she looked at the enormous tree trunk which was now split, the tree tipping over and falling. Her hand was a mangled mess of broken skin, muscle and bone, only her magic had prevented it from being completely destroyed under the attacks. Her arm was being grasped and pulled by Gerald, who was desperately hanging on and shouting in her ear to please stop hurting herself. Olivia was covering her eyes and cowering, unable to bear the sight of her friend’s rage and self destruction.

Clear minded finally, Erin sat down, hung her head, and cried.

She felt two arms surround her and gently pick her up. 

“Olivia.” The usually lighthearted voice was serious. “Heal her please.”

“Uh-um… sure… where should I start.” The girl ws obviously panicked, but Erin continued to keep her eyes closed, resting her head against Gerald’s chest, tears falling down her face without a single sound.

“Start with the hand, then her shoulder. She still has second degree burns on the skin there.” Gerald sat down, keeping the silently crying girl in his arms. “Take your time, and do it right. I trust you.”

“Okay.” Taking a steadying breath, she seemed to relax, reaching out a hand coated in white fog. “This might hurt a bit, Erin. I’m sorry.”

Erin felt the magic enter her torn flesh, mending the bones, tendons, muscle and skin. It was painful, but nowhere near as intense as the pain in her head from the restriction magic backlash.

_Trying to force it open twice in one day, I must be crazy._

She chuckled weakly to herself, causing Gerald and Olivia to exchange worried glances over her head.

* * *

It took over an hour, but finally her hand was completely mended.

“Phew!” Olivia wiped her forehead. “I’m beat.”

“The shoulder next, please.” Gerald’s voice was unyielding. 

Erin opened her eyes, and realizing she was still in the boy’s arms, pushed away and sat on her own. “No, this is more than enough. It’s not healthy for Olivia to use so much healing magic at once.”

He looked over to Olivia. “Are you not able to continue?”

The shorter girl nodded. “Sorry, I can’t do anymore.”

“Okay then.” With a grim expression, he reached out, closing his eyes with concentration. His hand gently rested on the blistered reddened skin of her shoulder. Erin hissed with pain, trying to pull away but unable to. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Healing you, now shush.” He grinned, his eyes still closed. “I’m not nearly as good at this as Olivia.” 

Erin noted that he had broken out in a cold sweat and kept quiet, allowing him to heal her.

His magic felt different from Olivia’s. A cool, comforting sensation overtook her, taking the pain away and allowing her to breathe a sigh of relief. Even her headache seemed better. Finally his hand separated from her, and his eyes opened up. 

“Better?”

Erin tested her shoulder, impressed at the lack of scarring on her new unblemished skin. “Much better, thank you.” 

“Good.” He leaned back against the broken tree stump, his face pale. “I’m just going to rest a moment.” 

“Are you okay?” Erin touched his forehead, worried at how warm his skin was. Did he have a fever?

Gerald chuckled. “It’s just a little overreaching of my abilities, I only have a level 2 healing power.” 

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. What good is such a power if I can’t help you in your time of need?”

Olivia whistled. “Smooth line, Gerald. Even I might marry you after that.”

He grinned. “Sorry, my heart is taken.” He looked over eagerly at Erin. “Of course, if that line moved YOU to consider matrimony…” 

She shook her head. “Be quiet and rest. You’ve barely known me for a two days.”

“True, but what an eventful couple of days it has been.” He closed his eyes, resting.

“What do you think happened to that boy who had collapsed, Olivia?” Erin was worried, she couldn’t help but ask.

“I- I don’t know. I’ve never seen anything like it. It’s as if his powers were simply… taken away.” Olivia shuddered. “How terrifying. Do you think it will happen again?”

“I hope not.” Erin stared off into the distance, thinking. “I really hope not.”


	4. Chapter 4

Several weeks passed after the boy was found attacked. 

He had eventually woken up, but unfortunately was unable to recover his powers. The boy was sent home to his family in shame. People worried, talked about it constantly, but eventually even the most concerned of students started to relax after time passed. Some of the stricter rules on free time and activities were loosened again, which meant that the students once again could plan trips to the nearby town.

Which led to the current strange conversation. 

* * *

Gerald stood in front of Erin, sweating nervously. 

“So… there’s a town nearby.”

Erin tilted her head, mildly confused. “Yes. It’s called Terinth. Did you have a question about the town?” Without thinking, she slipped back into tutor mode. 

He shook his head back and forth waving his hands. “No, no that’s not what I meant…urgh… Well…” He paused, as if listening to something Erin couldn’t hear. “Are you busy in three days?”

She thought it over. “I don’t think so. Why?” 

“… Yes, that’s great! I mean… so if Olivia and I wanted to take you to town for your birthday…?”

Erin felt startled; she had forgotten that her birthday was coming up. “Sure! I would love to go out with the _both of you_.”

Gerald immediately looked more uncomfortable. “Good… yes…”

He looked around, then threw up his hands and crouched on the ground. 

“UGH I can’t do it! I’m sorry Olivia! I can’t lie to her! I feel so guilty!”

Erin raised an eyebrow. “What’s this about?” 

Gerald straightened up and looked at her, obviously miserable. “I’m sorry Erin. The plan was to get you to agree to a group outing, but at the last moment Olivia was going to call in sick, so it would be a date on your birthday…” He trailed off as Erin chuckled.

“Sounds like Olivia’s idea.” 

“Yeah, but I went along with it.” He hung his head in shame. 

“How is she listening in?” She tapped her foot impatiently. 

“What… how did you?…. I mean, listening in? What?” He tried to look innocent. 

Erin sighed. “It’s good that you’re so terrible at lying.” She looked him over, spying a clear gem hanging on his right ear. 

“An artifact?” She leaned closer to examine it, and startled, Gerald tried to move away, his eyes wide. She grabbed his shoulder to hold him in place leaning closer until her mouth was right next to it. 

“Umm…” Gerald’s face was now bright red up to the tips of his ears. Erin chuckled, and spoke directly into the artifact. 

“Olivia you’re busted. Get out here. Now.”

She stepped away, grinning as Gerald covered his face and crouched down again. “Remind me never to listen to Olivia’s schemes ever again.” He muttered, taking the gem off his ear. “Here…” He tossed it over to her.

“Wait!” Erin caught the jewel by instinct, and then sighed as it crumbled into dust. “Oh no.” 

Gerald looked confused. “What happened? Why did it self destruct like that?”

“Remember when we discussed how artifacts were made, by infusing power from an ability into a conduit?”

He nodded. “Yes. You can only create an artifact the same level or below your own abilities. This was a level 1 wind artifact, capable of carrying someone’s voice over long distances so that you can communicate even when apart.”

“Well, the other side of that is that if someone has a higher capacitance than the artifact in question, their power overwhelms the artifact and it will crumble like you just saw.” She shrugged helplessly. 

“Oh, so I can use it, because I don’t have a wind ability and Olivia can use it because she has a level 1 ability but you…” he trailed off, grinning. “You must practically be unable to use artifacts at all, given how powerful you really are.”

Erin glanced around, ensuring no one else was around, and then nodded. “Pretty much, except for powers I don’t possess such as healing or insight.”

Gerald pulled out his notebook and took a few notes, causing her to sigh. “You don’t have to write everything about me down. “

“This is for future gift ideas, in case I want to get you an artifact.” He smiled. “I feel better now. Sorry I tried to trick you into going on a date with me.”

“IDIOT!” 

Olivia finally stormed in, throwing her hands in the air with frustration. “We were so close to getting you a birthday date with Erin!” She stepped closer, poking him in the shoulder. “We’re talking premium, get-to-know-each-other, hard-core relationship-building-type date! And you had to ruin it by chickening out at the last second!”

Gerald shrugged, grinning helplessly. “I’m sorry Olivia, but I have to convince Erin I’m an upright, honest young man worthy of marrying. If I trick her into going on a date with me, wouldn’t that just defeat the purpose?” 

“But…But!” Olivia sputtered, unable to answer.

Erin laughed, giving the smaller girl a hug. “He makes a good point. Besides, I don’t think you thought this through… What do you think I would have done to YOU once I realized your trick?”

“Ooh… right… this was a bad idea.” Olivia paled, patting Gerald on the shoulder and stepping back. “You’re on your own, buddy.”

“Besides, I know this seems radical…” Erin chuckled, looking at the both of them. “But did either of you consider that Gerald could have just straight up asked me out on a date?” 

“…” There were a few moments of stunned silence. 

“W-Would that have worked?” Gerald stuttered on the question. 

She smiled in response. “I don’t know- have you tried?” 

Striking his head lightly with his palm, he stepped forward, making a formal bow. “It may be too late to ask this now but… Erin, will you allow me the honor of taking you out to town for your birthday?” 

“I will… but I have one condition.” 

Gerald’s smile lit up his entire face. “Really? Of course! What is it?”

“You absolutely cannot propose to me the entire date.” She chuckled at his stricken expression at her words. 

“Spoilsport.” He grumbled, pouting. “I accept your condition.” 

Olivia was laughing so hard she almost fell to the ground. “I don’t know, Gerald, can you really go an entire day without asking her to marry you?” 

“Olivia, shush, you’re still in trouble for trying to lead Gerald down the dishonest path of tricking me into dating him.” Erin raised an eyebrow, looking at the other girl pointedly.

“Ugh, **I thought you had forgotten.** ” Olivia sighed, staring off into the distance. “You sure know how to hold onto a grudge.”

“That literally happened five minutes ago.” 

“Leave the past in the past, dear. Live in the now.” With that, she waved cheerfully and turned away, but then paused. “Hey, Gerald… right after Erin called me over, I felt the wind artifact disconnect. What happened to it?”

Gerald and I glanced at each other in silence for a few moments, until he shrugged and spoke up. 

“I was careless, and accidentally destroyed it.” 

“WHAT? Do you know how expensive that thing is?!!” 

He smiled blandly. “I’ll reimburse you.” 

At the words “Reimburse”, her attitude did a complete 180. “Alright then, I’ll send you a bill! Now, I’ll leave you two lovebirds to your date planning. My work here is done!” She then ran away, leaving Gerald and Erin to stare at each other in stunned silence. 

“Has she…?” He hesitantly began to ask.

Erin sighed, holding her head. “Yes. She’s always been like that.” 

The two of them began to laugh, and then earnestly talked details for the upcoming outing to town.

* * *

Three days later, Gerald and Erin set out on their date. After double-checking that he no longer had any spying artifacts on him and she didn’t have to worry about Olivia tagging along, Erin smiled and grasped the crook of Gerald’s arm lightly. 

“So, what’s the plan for today?” 

At the contact, Gerald looked up towards the sky, using one hand to cover his mouth as he flushed with embarrassment. 

“One moment, let me get my thoughts back together, I’m a little too happy to think straight right now…” He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “There. That’s better. I was planning on walking around town a little, do some window-shopping, and then have lunch at the café in the center of town. “ He anxiously glanced over at her. “Would that be okay?”

“That would be perfect! I was hoping to buy my aunt a present next time I was in town, I can look for something while we walk.” Pulling him along, she set out for the shopping district. 

* * *

They browsed through the local stores, glancing at different items. Gerald was fairly patient, watching Erin agonize between a green stone necklace and a long blue scarf. 

“She would love both of these.” She glanced at the price and winced. “But she is only getting one.” Sighing loudly, she turned towards Gerald. 

“Which one should I get?”

Shaking his head with a light chuckle, he reached out and grabbed the scarf. “How about this? You buy her the necklace. I’ll get her the scarf.”

Erin stuttered, shocked, “What… you can’t…” 

“Don’t worry, it’s something I would like to do.” He smiled, reaching over and gently tucking a loose hair behind her ear. “Besides,” His grin turned mischievous, “Even though I’ve gotten best friend approval, I still have to get beloved aunt approval.”

Erin frowned “You promised…”

“I didn’t propose, did I?” He grasped her hand and moved towards the store counter. “Come on, let’s pay for these and head to lunch, I’m starving!” 

She shook her head amusedly, but let herself be pulled along. 

* * *

Later, they sat down at the café. Gerald let Erin order food for both of them, explaining that he wanted to try her favorite foods. Once they settled in, Gerald grinned and reached down to pick up a bag he had been carrying the whole morning, placing it on the table in front of her. 

“Happy Birthday!” He watched her with an excited look, Erin could only sigh and reach forward to take it. 

“You didn’t have to but… thank you.” Curious she reached in the bag, pulling out a package of candy. 

“Olivia said these were your favorite chocolates. Do you like them?”

Erin smiled. “Yes. Olivia’s information on me, as usual, is disturbingly accurate.”

“There’s another gift in there!” Now Gerald was practically bouncing up and down with enthusiasm. 

With a quiet sigh she reached into the bag once more, grasping a book. Surprised, she pulled it out to study it closely. 

“Advanced magical theory?” She flipped through the pages, noting that it was far beyond what she had studied at the school. Gerald’s expression grew more and more uneasy as she silently studied it. 

“I don’t know if you already own this, but it has all the latest theories on capacitance expansion and multiple ability artifact manufacturing.” He winced. “Or so the bookseller tells me. It was a little over my head.”

She smiled. “This doesn’t seem like a gift that Olivia would suggest.”

“No, this was completely my idea. Olivia said that books weren’t romantic, but I know that you’re interested in this topic…Umm, if you hate it, of course I can return it and get you something different.” 

Gerald’s head slowly hung down as he stared at his shoes, his voice trailing off. 

Erin grasped his hand and squeezed it tightly. “I love it. Thanks!” 

His eyes grew large as he stared at their connected hands for a moment. He then looked away, muttering a quiet: “You’re welcome.”

* * *

Once they settled down to eat, Erin gestured across the table, asking “So can you tell me more about yourself? We’ve been seeing each other daily for weeks now and I don’t know very much about you.” 

Gerald grinned. “Sure! What would you like to know?”

“I don’t know, your home, your family? Tell me something I don’t know.”

“Okay, let me see…” He leaned back in his chair, thinking. “I’m technically the second child. I have an older sister, a brother who’s a year younger and a younger sister who is still a little kid.”

Erin thought that over for a moment. “So who is going to inherit the throne? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“No worries.” Gerald sighed, looking at her with a rueful expression. “Truth is, it’s still a bit up in the air. Men or women can inherit, so my sister was naturally first in line for the throne, but…” He hesitated for a moment, before shrugging and plowing ahead. “She married someone with no powers whatsoever.”

“And strength is considered an important quality in potential spouses, if what you’ve told me before is correct.” Erin added with a chuckle.

“Exactly. So with her stepping down from the line of succession so that she can marry for love, the next candidate is me… but…” Again he looked uncomfortable, so she jumped in. 

“But who you marry could impact whether or not you inherit.”

He nodded, but still appeared to be holding back. “Well, that’s part of this issue. Truth is…” He eyed her carefully for a reaction. “I was engaged before.”

Erin raised an eyebrow. “Oh… really.” She wasn’t sure how she felt about this new information.

“It was an arrangement made by my parents. She was considered one of the most talented girls in the country. I always understood that marrying well was a part of my duty, so I was happy to go along with it.” He rubbed the back of his head, not making eye contact.

“So what happened? I assume you are no longer attached?”

He looked shocked. “Of course not! You wouldn’t think…” He groaned, before looking her in the eyes. Erin was startled to see a hurt expression. “I wouldn’t insult you like that. She secretly broke off the engagement, and ran off to marry my brother instead.”

How was she supposed to react to this?! “So… she was in love with your brother?”

He laughed. “No, my brother has stronger abilities than me. She felt he had a better chance at the throne.”

“Oh. That… that’s awful.”

He raised his hands in a helpless gesture. “I feel no regret about it. Obviously she was not the right person for me.” Gerald rested his chin on one of his hands, continuing on. “So now my brother is well married to a powerful partner, which puts me lower in the chain of succession…” 

“Unless you marry someone more powerful.” Erin’s voice was flat. “Like me.” 

“That was my original intent in looking for a powerful bride.” He continued to look at her straight on, showing his feelings honestly. 

“…” Erin stared down at the floor, trying to figure out why she felt so disappointed. She had known from the start he was interested in her because of her abilities, _was it really so shocking to understand the reason behind it?_

“I was thirteen years old when my aunt sealed my powers.“ 

Erin was shocked at the sound of her own voice, but felt she owed him the truth before he got too far in. He had already guessed most of it, anyways. 

“I had mostly level 3 and 4 abilities, which would have made me one of the strongest students here, but that wasn’t strong enough.” 

“So you forcibly restricted your powers during your growth period to expand your abilities as much as possible?” His question was a whisper. “Why?” 

She looked him in the eye. “My mother was murdered.” She paused, considering her words. “Her murderer is the strongest warrior mage in the country. My focus, my only goal in this life is to become strong enough to kill him.”

“I see.” He nodded. “That is a worthy goal.” 

“You don’t see. Because I can’t guarantee you when or IF I will be able to reveal the full extent of my strength. Even when I do unleash my restricted powers, I will be committing a crime against my nation and I will likely become an outlaw.” 

She patted him on the hand gently. 

“Either way, it will be counter to your purpose of marrying well to inherit the throne. It would…” She tried to swallow the lump in her throat, “It would be better if you married someone else. Someone powerful who can stand firmly by your side and support you. And that won’t… it can’t … be me.”

“…” 

Silence fell over their table. Erin looked away, blinking to clear her eyes, which were burning uncomfortably.

Suddenly she felt a warm hand firmly grasp her own. Startled she looked back up at Gerald who was studying her with a gentle expression. 

“It’s a little too late to turn me back with reasoning like this, Erin. Maybe if I had tried at first. Before I got to know you. Before we talked, laughed, became friends. Before you saved my life without thinking of your own safety. But those things happened. And now I’m much too far in to look anywhere else but towards you.” 

He squeezed her hand tightly. ”You can’t reveal your powers? That’s fine. I know you’re the strongest. You have to revenge your mother’s death? I’ll help you do it to the best of my abilities.” 

He got out of the chair, kneeling on the ground before her, still holding her hand. “Your enemy is important to your nation? Who cares? Even if it is the king himself, I’ll hold him down for you. You’re worried about becoming an outlaw? You can flee to my country. Whether you marry me or not, it will always be a safe haven for you”

Erin was shocked, almost unable to speak. “But… the throne… won’t your brother and the woman who betrayed you inherit?” 

His expression was complicated. “That’s not an easy problem. I don’t think my brother would properly rule the country. I do care about the citizens, I don’t want to condemn them to that. If I don’t inherit, though, it will definitely fall to him. My older sister is out of the running, and my younger sister has no magical abilities that I can detect.” 

Erin tried to pull her hand away. “See? You can’t abandon them.” 

“I’ll find a way.” He held on tightly, his bright smile causing a prick of pain in her heart. “We can always just have kids sooner, and put one of them on the throne.” 

She laughed, shaking her head. “You’re impossible.” 

Gerald got back in his chair and gave her a wink. “Maybe. But I think you’ve grossly underestimated my feelings for you. Sometime in the near future we’re going to have to sit down for a more serious talk about that. But in the meantime, let’s enjoy the rest of your birthday.”

“… Thanks.”

“Well, I promised not to propose during this date, so we have to wait anyways.”

They both laughed, and slowly, conversation turned to other topics. 

* * *

“So the boy who was attacked, has he recovered any of his powers?” Gerald looked away, fiddling with a napkin as he spoke.

Erin frowned. “I’ve heard that it’s completely the same. He’s still completely powerless.”

“Wh- what powers did he have, anyways?” 

“I heard level 1 wind ability and level 3 fire, why?” 

Gerald’s head snapped up. “You’re sure? Level 3 fire ability?” 

“Yes?” She nodded, confused. “Why are you so fired up about it?” 

He stared at her, biting his lip for a few moments. “Do you think it’s possible for someone to gain powers through normal means?”

“Like, just suddenly getting a new ability? No, the types of abilities you have are all set by the time you turn 13. No one just all of a sudden has a new power.” Erin leaned forward. “Have you noticed something?”

“No… I must be wrong. I’m sure I’m just being overly sensitive.” He shook his head slowly. “Part of the problem with a level 5 insight ability. You start to suspect even the people around you.” 

“Gerald…” Erin reached out. “What are you…?”

“What do we have here?” 

A mocking voice called out. 

“A blind prince and a worthless princess. What a beautiful match.”

Gerald groaned turning towards the two intruders with an irritated expression.

“Seriously? Does the student council have so little work to do that you have to run around making trouble for Erin just to fill your day? Do you people have some sort of quota or something?”

Frederick and Wilhemina stood a few feet nearby, their faces in nearly identical sneering expressions. Ignoring them, Gerald turned back towards Erin with a smile. 

“I had no idea you were so popular that people would follow you out into the town.”

“Just my lucky day I guess.” Erin sighed loudly. The student council had always been bad, looking down on her and treating her like dirt, but lately they seemed to be going out of their way to harass her. 

“Did I do something to offend you two?”

“Your presence at the school offends me.” Frederick stepped forward, towering over Erin who continued to sit calmly in her seat. “Powerless, but cocky and noisy. You’re a blight on our academy.”

Wilhemina laughed from her position behind him. “I can’t believe she’s the daughter of our greatest knight General Roderick! What a disappointment!”

Gerald stood, his face turning red, but before he could say anything Frederick chuckled and answered her.

“Oh you don’t really believe she has the blood of the great general in her do you? The truth is obviously a lot more simple.” He leaned forward with a sinister grin.

“Her mother is a slut and a whore, and your father is probably some random drifter on the street who got lucky…”

**SLAP!**

Erin was standing; at her full height she was taller than the student council president. The palm of her hand stung from where she had slapped him, but she looked with satisfaction at the glaring red handprint on his face. He touched his face briefly in shock, and then settled his face into a furious glare. 

“You bit…”

“Now, now, don’t be rude.” Gerald had stepped between them, stuffing his red dueling sash into the other boy’s mouth before turning towards Erin with an apologetic look. 

“Now, Erin, I know that you can take care of yourself, but since it’s your birthday, would you allow me the honor of stomping on the pathetic piece of waste masquerading as a man who dared to insult you?” 

He grasped her hand lightly, and she felt a cool stream of healing magic sooth the stinging pain on her palm. “Please?”

She laughed. “Stomp away.”

“Thank you.” With a smile and a wink he turned away from her, to face the furious boy who had pulled the sash from his mouth and was about to speak. 

“Frederick de Rochester, I challenge you to a match.”

“…” Everyone in the area stopped, shocked at his words. 

Frederick pulled off his own highly decorated sash, placing the two together with a bitter smile. 

“I accept.”


	5. Chapter 5

“We’ll return to the school dueling grounds.” 

Gerald’s voice was uncharacteristically serious, as he carefully gathered up their purchases and walked towards the road leading to the school. 

Frederick laughed, crumpling up the challenge sashes in a clenched fist. 

“Why not here and now, Prince? Worried about fighting me outside the safety of the academy? Need the teachers to watch your back while I beat your face in?” 

“So angry!” Gerald laughed lightly, reaching out to grasp Erin’s hand while continuing to walk towards the school. “It’s nothing so dramatic. I just don’t trust you two. Even if I beat you, you’re the type that will claim it was a surprise attack rather than an official match.”

He turned towards Erin with a grin. “We still haven’t gotten dessert yet. Want to come back to town after I humiliate him?” 

“Sounds good.” Erin kept her tone easygoing as well, enjoying the obvious rage of the two student council members at not being taken seriously. She looked down at their clasped hands, raised an eyebrow, briefly considered pulling away, but in the end kept her hand in place.

“This is just too tragic.” Wilhemina jumped in, walking behind the two with a bitter expression. “Prince Gerald had the capabilities to truly excel in this academy, but now he’s being dragged down by the school’s garbage.” 

Frederick laughed along with her, but once he realized that the target of their mocking was ignoring them, grew sullen and silent.

“Your boyfriend is going to regret standing with you today.” Wilhemina hissed, moving faster to get to the school ahead of them. 

“We’ll see.” Erin sighed at their persistence. _This really was getting annoying_. She glanced over, only to do a second glance as she saw Gerald smiling widely. “Why are you so happy?”

He squeezed her hand. “You didn’t correct her when she called me your boyfriend.” 

“Idiot. Just focus on your fight.” Erin looked away, but heard him chuckle and knew he had seen her embarrassed expression.

“Yes ma’am. “ Luckily he was smart enough not to comment further, and they traveled the rest of the distance to the academy in silence. 

Once they had found a teacher to stand witness to the duel, they assembled on the practice grounds to begin. Erin stood on the sidelines, clutching the bags containing her birthday gifts and their purchases from earlier, feeling nervous. It was strange, she had no problem facing these people in fights by herself, even knowing she was going to lose due to her restrictions, but watching Gerald face the same danger was… disconcerting.

The boy in question did not seem to share her concerns, giving her a wink and a grin before heading to the center of the field. 

“Wish me luck?” 

She rolled her eyes. “Try not to embarrass yourself.” 

Gerald turned, bowing in her direction. “Your wish is my command.”

“Stop screwing around!” Frederick’s face was livid as he took his stance. 

“Hush, this is important flirting time, don’t interrupt. It’s essential to the royal courting process.” With a laugh, Gerald turned back towards his opponent and also took a ready position. 

* * *

The teacher stepped forward, briefly stated the rules, and waved the sashes, signaling the start of the fight.

Frederick shot off two blasts of fire right away, a light forming at his feet as he activated physical reinforcement magic. Gerald stood still, watching every movement the other boy made intently, finally moving a step to the right at the last minute to avoid the ranged magic. 

Undisturbed by the two failed attacks, Frederick continued to fire off shots continuously, while closing the distance between them. Gerald did not return any fire, simply staring at him as if trying to memorize every detail. When Frederick got within ten feet of him, Gerald shot a single spell of water magic onto the ground, freezing it, tripping his opponent up. Caught unawares, the boy fell to the ground on his back. 

“No!” Wilhemina let out a cry of dismay while Erin cheered. Much to their surprise, however, Gerald didn’t take advantage of Frederick’s fall and instead used the opportunity to increase the distance between them. 

“Coward!” 

Frederick’s eyes were glazed over with rage as he raised up boulders from the ground with earth magic and flung them forward. “Stop running away!” 

Gerald shrugged, continuing to dodge the fire and earth attacks with a calm expression. “I don’t have physical reinforcement magic like you, so I see no reason for me to place myself at a disadvantage of a close quarters fight.” 

With a scream of anger the student council president leapt forward, minimizing the distance between them in one shot. He grasped the prince’s uniform, lifting him up in the air and flinging him a good forty feet away. 

Erin, standing on the sidelines, didn’t call out, didn’t jump forward, despite her desire to do both. Her hands clenched into fists, the nails digging into her palms, the pain keeping her head clear. She broke out into a nervous sweat, seeing her friend cornered by the older boy.

Now at an advantage, Frederick intensified the speed of his attacks. Gerald was now only barely avoiding the worst of it. Already several spots of his uniform were singed, the sight of burned flesh underneath turning Erin’s stomach. A large cut marred one cheek from where a stray rock had struck him, blood slowly trickling down from it to stain the collar of his uniform.

“Admit it, you’ve lost!” Frederick crowed, his berserk appearance glowing in the light of his magical flames.

Gerald had been forced down to one knee, but despite the obvious disadvantage he was at, a broad grin spread across his face. Contrary to the atmosphere, he began laughing, startling Frederick into halting his attacks briefly.

“What’s so funny? You enjoy losing that badly?” 

Gerald stood back up to his feet, spitting out some blood that had run into his mouth. “No, but I really do love winning, and now that I’ve had enough exposure to completely grasp your magic, this fight is pretty much over.” He gestured for the other boy to come at him. “Let’s go, Frederick. I’ll show you the true terror of a catastrophic level Insight ability.”

“SHUT UP!” Screaming angrily, Frederick tried to leap forward once more, only to find that his feet were stuck in the ground.

“Also, you’re not the only one with high level earth magic.”

“Argh!” Unable to move, the boy then sent out wave after wave of fire magic, even stronger and faster then before. This time, Gerald didn’t dodge the attack, simply standing in place with a peaceful look. 

“That won’t work anymore.”

Each one of the fire attacks was met with a water spell. Typically when opposite elemental spells hit each other, the stronger of the two would win out, with only one attack moving forward and the other disappearing. To Erin’s astonishment, however, each time Gerald’s water attacks struck, both spells would disappear instantly.

“They’re perfectly matched.” Erin whispered, amazed. 

“That’s impossible! There’s no way to determine a spell’s power that quickly, and to calibrate your own spell’s power to match it… there’s no way!” Wilhemina glared at the practice field. “He has to be cheating.”

“He has level 5 insight… he doesn’t need to cheat.”

Frederick was obviously panicking; every single fire spell he tried was immediately smothered. His attempts at earth magic were met with earth spells of equal force, the boulders smashing each other into dust. Every move he made had already been seen through and matched easily.

It was quickly becoming a one sided fight.

“Ahh!” With a cry of dismay Frederick fell to the ground. The earth spell which had bound his feet down to the ground had now encased his legs. As the boy watched with horror, it made its way all the way to his hips, trapping his hands to the ground as well.

Quietly, with a polite smile, Gerald walked over to stand near his fallen enemy. 

“Now, lucky for you, I’m a forgiving person.” He counted off his fingers. “The times that you mocked me, attacked me when I wasn’t looking, interrupted precious date time… I can live with that. I forgive you for that.” He sighed loudly.

“There’s just one problem.” 

His smile turned cold. “You called Erin names, burned her skin, and insulted her mother.” His boot came down to rest on the other boy’s elbow. “Turns out, when it comes to people who hurt her, I’m not so forgiving after all.”

He stomped down, and Erin winced at the sound of cracking bone. 

Finally, unable to take it, Frederick cried out with pain, and Gerald lifted his foot briefly. 

“I know she can handle you, and doesn’t need my help. But since I’ve got you here, I’m going to give you some advice for free:” 

He leaned forward quietly speaking in the Frederick’s ear. Erin only barely caught it from her position at the sidelines.

“Stay away from Erin. Because if I catch you hurting her again, you’re going to wish she had killed you first.” With that, he stomped down again, breaking the other arm. 

He stepped back raising his hand and looking at the teacher. “Teacher, Frederick is incapacitated. Can you declare the result of the fight?”

Pale, the teacher glanced at the now unconscious boy, and then back at Gerald. “The winner is Prince Gerald.” 

Erin walked up, staring at him with new eyes. 

“What’s up with that look?” He asked with a grin. 

“You were a lot more… decisive than I expected.” She admitted, biting back the word “cruel” at the last minute.

He nodded. “I’ll put up with a lot, but if it comes to protecting the people I care about… I’m willing to do whatever is necessary.” Looking around he sighed. “Is our date over?”

“Yeah, I think so. It’s a little late to go back to town for dessert.” She shrugged, looking as the teacher and Wilhemina carried Frederick’s still form off to the infirmary. 

“Well, I guess there’s only one thing left to do then…” he grasped her hand. “Will you marry me?” 

Erin groaned, pulling her hand back. “You promised not to propose…” 

“During the date. Which we just agreed had ended.” He gave her a pleading look. “So… how about it?”

“Nope.” 

“Oh well, maybe next time.” 

“Stop fooling around and heal yourself, please?” 

* * *

They sat down near the path, and Erin watched over as Gerald took the time to meditate and heal his injuries. As the last of the lacerations and burns faded away, the sun had almost finished setting. He sighed, his relaxed posture signaling that the process was done. Erin helped him to his feet, and they moved back to the path. 

They had just started walking back to the dorms, when a wind communication spell caught them both in their tracks.

 _\- Guys!_

Olivia’s voice came out from the small paper artifact that flew by their heads. 

_\- There’s been another student attacked! Meet me by the magical theory building._

The two stared at each other silently in shock, their faces dyed in the colors of the fading sunlight. Finally Erin shook her head. 

“Come on, let’s go check it out.”

Gerald sighed. “ **This is going to be so much fun**.”


	6. Chapter 6

At Olivia’s urgent message, Gerald and Erin rushed over to the magical theory building. 

As they moved, Erin couldn’t help but have the nagging feeling that they were being watched. She looked around, trying to keep her expression neutral. The path was well lit, with multiple lamps on either side keeping the area bright in a pale blue light, but just a few feet beyond the cobblestone under their feet was darkness. Despite her attempts to peer into it, she could see nothing. Getting more nervous, Erin kept her guard up as they walked, almost jumping out of her skin when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

“What’s wrong?” Gerald’s quiet voice in her ear immediately gave her a sense of calm. 

“I feel like someone’s watching us out there, but it’s too dark. Even with physical reinforcement of my vision I can’t see anyone.”

“…”Gerald paused, and Erin felt a brief flash of embarrassment. _What if she was just being paranoid?_ Before she could worry too much, he whispered again. 

“Any particular direction?”

The last bit of tension left Erin as she realized he believed her. “To the left and partly behind us.” 

He nodded. “Okay, give me a minute.” He seemed to be focusing inward, his steps becoming less coordinated. Concerned, Erin grabbed his arm and helped to keep him walking in a straight line. 

Finally he shook his head, as if to clear it. “It’s Wilhemina.” 

“You’re sure?”

Gerald thought it over before nodding. “Level 4 wind, level 3 fire, level 1 Illusion… unless there’s another student running around with the exact same powers.” 

Erin cursed. “Seriously, does she have nothing better to do than to follow us around?”

“You assume she is following us, and not out here for other reasons…”

“Like student attack reasons?” 

Gerald shook his head. “I’m not so sure, but it’s probably not good.”

He glanced down at her and chuckled briefly, causing her to frown. 

“What’s so funny?” She followed his gaze and realized she was still holding onto his arm from where she had grabbed on to stabilize him earlier. Flushing, she let go and walked in front of him, hurrying to the magical theory building. Gerald silently followed behind her, a cheerful smile on his face.

They arrived at the location Olivia had called for them. In the light of the lanterns, they could make out a small, still form on the ground, wearing a female student uniform. Olivia knelt next to the victim, a gentle palm glowing in a pale healing light resting on their forehead. Her face was uncharacteristically grim, as she carefully studied the unconscious student. Erin caught sight of a silver sparkle around her neck, reflecting the magical lights around the walkway. Coming closer, she could see it was actually several silver chains with crystal pendants, swaying back and forth in the evening breeze. Olivia tucked them back into the collar of her uniform with a casual gesture, and looked up at the two new arrivals.

“It’s the same as before.” She shook her head sadly, looking at the young girl lying silently on the ground. “All of her powers are gone.” 

Gerald stepped closer, his face strangely blank. “What were her abilities?”

“I’m not sure.” Olivia shrugged. “We can probably check their records. Why does it matter?” 

“…” Gerald was staring off into the distance and didn’t answer. 

Uncomfortable, Erin knelt down by the other girl to study the latest victim. She was younger, likely 14 or 15 in age, her eyes closed. She almost could have been mistaken for someone simply sleeping, if there wasn’t a sense of _wrongness_ hanging over her. Erin shook her head. She didn’t have any insight ability, but it was clear that the girl was drained of her powers, just like the other boy a month ago.

“How did you find her?” Gerald’s question seemed almost distracted; he was still studying the surrounding area. 

Olivia rubbed her neck, obviously tired. “I was studying for the next theory exam, and on my way back to the dorms. I saw her lying on the ground and she didn’t answer when I called out.” She glanced back down at the injured girl with a worried expression. “I can’t heal her. It’s not something I can fix.” 

Frustration and exhaustion colored Olivia’s tone. Having a level 4 healing ability, there were very few problems that she couldn’t fix. Besides, Erin knew that it probably hit fairly close to home, given her family’s situation. 

“Did you see anything else?” Erin tried to probe gently, resting a hand on the girl’s shoulder. 

“Well…” Olivia hesitated, “It could be nothing… but I did see an older female student running away as I showed up.”

Gerald and Erin exchanged glances. “Short and blonde?” Erin asked. 

“Yeah, I think.” 

“Wilhemina.” The name sounded like a curse when she whispered it. Glancing up at Gerald, she asked: “Can you track her down with your insight ability?” 

He frowned, thinking. “Even with level 5 Insight, It’s more about specificity of information rather than range… unless…” He grinned. “Could you lend me a hand with some reinforcement?” 

Olivia looked up. “Reinforcement? How would her physical reinforcement magic help you out?” 

Gerald let out a soft chuckle. “You really do play your cards close to the chest, huh?” he raised an eyebrow, looking back down at Erin, clearly hesitating to reveal too much about her powers. 

Smiling, Erin spoke up. “It’s fine. For all the three parts that make up a person: mind, body and spirit, there is reinforcement magic. Although I use the physical reinforcement magic the most as it is useful in fights, I also have mental and spiritual reinforcement abilities.”

Olivia was shocked. “Aren’t those fairly rare? How have you not scored higher in your practical ranking?” 

“Easy,” Erin smirked. “Just like all my other powers, they’re ranked at level 1. No one cares how rare your abilities are if they’re weak.” 

She stood up and walked towards Gerald. “I can give you what help I can, but don’t expect too much.” 

“I’ll take whatever you’re willing to give me.” 

“Shush.” Suppressing the urge to smile at his flippant words, Erin closed her eyes, reaching out a hand to gently rest on Gerald’s cheek. 

She focused inward on her power, ignoring as always the buzzing magical wall that was the restriction spell. Slowly she drew out magic for a mental and spiritual reinforcement spell. Mental reinforcement would allow him to focus, to process information quicker, and ignore distractions. Spiritual reinforcement would temporarily boost his magical capacitance, allowing him to use more magical power. Given that his Insight ability was already a level 5, the amount of energy she was able to pull out before the restriction spell caused a throbbing headache seemed puny. 

She pushed all the power she could draw out up through the contact in their skin, and felt him sway slightly as he received the effects of both spells. 

Finished, she let out a light sigh of relief, opening her eyes… Only to meet his earnest gaze staring right back at her, a deep emotion burning there that caught her off guard. Startled, she looked away, slowly moving her hand away from his cheek.

“Thank you.” 

She nodded in response to his whispered words, feeling too embarrassed to look in his eyes again. 

“Umm…do you two need to be alone?” Olivia rolled her eyes. “Seriously, I let you guys go on one date together and now you’re acting all sickeningly sweet.” She looked like she was complaining but Erin saw the girl give Gerald a “thumbs up” sign behind her back. 

Gerald openly returned the gesture with a wide smile and walked away, his focus already on his insight magic. 

As they were left alone, Erin studied Olivia a little closer. Dark circles under her eyes, slumped shoulders, she looked exhausted… but even more concerning, she looked defeated. Erin sat down next to the smaller girl, reaching out to mess with her short hair. 

“Are you going to be okay?” 

“… I – I don’t know.” The tone of her answer was frustrated, almost angry. 

_What was going on?_

“…Is your brother doing any better?” Erin felt uncomfortable, she rarely pried into Olivia’s family matters, knowing it was a touchy subject, but she was hard pressed to figure out what could be bothering the girl so much. 

It was a difficult situation, one that she hadn’t even found out about until they had been friends for years: 

Olivia’s twin brother was sick. 

Not the kind of sick that could simply be healed. After all, as the brother of a girl with one of the most powerful healing abilities available, if he had a true illness, she would have cured it by now. 

But his problem was there was everything was working too well. 

He was born with ice magic, a variant of water abilities. Very rare, one that would gotten him a top spot at the academy. Even more so that it was a level 4 at the time of its emergence when he was only 5 years old. 

But that was the problem: It was too powerful for him to contain. His body was slowly freezing to death, and only by frequent applications of level 4 fire magic could he survive, and even then many days were spent with him in bed, suffering. 

Olivia was devoted to him, had spent her life studying magical healing to try to find a way to fix him. Her goal in graduating from the academy with honors was to gain a position at one the larger healing centers, and get him free access to the more advanced therapy available there. 

Many people didn’t realize the happy-go-lucky girl had such heavy baggage. Olivia didn’t want them to know. Erin was one of the few who did, and even then they often didn’t speak of it, pretending everything was just fine. 

Olivia looked up at Erin silently for a few moments as if considering what to say. 

“He’s the same. He requires more frequent treatments now.” She spoke quietly, Erin had to strain to hear her. “If I can’t keep my scholarship…”

Olivia was the second highest scorer in magical theory, after Erin. Typically the academic scholarship would have gone to the top student, but with Erin’s connections, her tuition had been easily covered, so she passed the honor down to the line to Olivia. All of her family’s resources were tied up in paying for treatments for her brother, without her scholarship, there was no way she could continue to study there. 

It was a lot of pressure on her to succeed. 

“If you need any help with the material for the upcoming test, just let me know.” Erin offered. 

“… Thanks, but I’ll handle it on my own.” Olivia looked away, her expression grim. “I’ve got it under control.” 

“…” Erin didn’t know what to say. 

* * *

“I found her!” Fortunately, before the silence could drag on too long, Gerald arrived. 

Relieved, Erin stood up and moved to follow him. Before she had moved too far, she paused, looking back at Olivia. “For the attacked student…”

“I’ve already contacted the teachers, I’ll stay with her until they pick her up.” Olivia forced a smile.

Erin simply nodded in reply and turned to follow Gerald. 

“It’s not too far.” Gerald grabbed her hand, pulling her deeper into the dark surrounding woods. She activated a small amount of physical reinforcement magic, trying to see as much as possible in the pitch black night. 

“You know where you’re going?”

“Of course!” Gerald sounded offended. “You don’t trust me?” 

Sighing, Erin continued to let herself be pulled along. Finally, after only a few minutes, he knelt down behind a tree, dragging Erin down with him. 

“What…?”

“SHHHH!” He clapped a hand over her mouth, silently motioning for her to look around the tree. Tentatively, Erin followed his example. What confronted her was a strange sight: 

Wilhemina stood alone in a clearing, a small ball of light hanging above her head. Erin recognized it as an illusion type spell. The strange thing was what the girl was talking to: She stood facing a small wooden puppet. It stood at waist height, but moved like a normal human being. Even more disconcerting, a clear voice could be heard emanating from it, giving the girl instructions. 

“A level 5 wind artifact?” Erin whispered in shock. It was a highly advanced magical communication device. Who would be powerful enough to make one of these, much less use it to communicate to a student this late at night.

- _Do as I tell you, and you will get the rewards you were promised. If you proceed exactly as I have instructed, she will have no further room to run and hide._

“She’s not alone anymore, though.” Wilhemina had her arms crossed, her tone petulant. “The new student, that idiotic prince has been hanging all over her since he arrived.” 

- _… Can he be persuaded to abandon her side?_

“No. He’s weirdly devoted. He beat up Frederick today just for insulting her! He’s crazy!” 

- _Then he will have to be removed from the picture as well. I need her isolated. She should have no other options than what I have provided her._

Erin and Gerald exchanged worried glances. _They were talking about her!_ She broke out in a cold sweat, realizing that some of the constant torment she had been undergoing from the student council had been more than just bullying. It had been designed by someone, someone powerful, just for the sake of alienating her from others. 

_But why?_

Wilhemina leaned forward, interested. “How are you going to get rid of him? Can I help?”

- _Just stick to the plan. I already have measures in place._

“Fine. Just don’t forget what we agreed on.”

With that, the girl turned away. Erin and Gerald pressed together behind the tree, hiding from her as she glanced in their direction. Their hands were still clasped together, squeezing so tightly it was almost painful.

Finally, everything was silent. They were alone. Both let out a loud sigh of relief at the same time.

“That… was not what I expected to hear.” Gerald admitted, leaning back against the tree trunk and closing his eyes. 

“Gerald…” Erin paused, unsure of how to say what she wanted, but decided just to be blunt. “I think you should stay away from me.” 

“No.” 

“But we don’t know how powerful this person really is…”

“Don’t care.” Gerald spoke serenely, his eyes still closed.

Erin started to get angry. “Be serious!” She grabbed his shoulder with her free hand, shaking him a little. “They were talking about getting rid of you! Who knows what they are planning!”

Finally Gerald opened his eyes, again his gaze held a strong emotion, one that made Erin want to take a step back. “I. Don’t Care.” He squeezed her hand. “Let them try. I’ll watch your back, and you watch mine. I’m not going to let someone wooden dummy dictate whether or not I stay by my future wife’s side.” 

Erin rolled her eyes. “You’re crazy. And I’ve never agreed to the ‘future wife’ title.” 

His smile was slightly devious. “I’m an optimist.”

Unable to agree, they finally headed to the dorms and parted ways for the night. 

* * *

Erin was hardly able to sleep at all that night, filled with apprehension over what the future would hold. _Who was working behind the scenes? Why were they targeting her?_ She closed her eyes for a while, but by the time the sun was rising, she felt more tired than when she had first laid down.

**KNOCK KNOCK.**

Bleary eyed, she opened the door to her dorm room. It was Olivia. 

“Olivia? What the heck are you doing here so early?”

The other girl looked as tired as Erin felt, but tried to smile anyways. 

**“I’ll tell you but you’re not gonna like it.”**

“…” Erin sighed loudly, giving her a stern look. Finally Olivia threw up her hands in a gesture of surrender, laughing. 

“Okay, Okay, just stop with the death glare! The student council has called an emergency assembly, we all have to go to the main hall.” 

“Great.” Erin rubbed her eyes, pulling on her uniform with a yawn. “Let’s go.”

* * *

They were one of the last to arrive. Erin, feeling slightly uncomfortable in the large crowd, spotted Gerald and waved, but was unable to move closer in the large crush of bodies. The noise was overwhelming as hundreds of students stood there, talking amongst themselves, everyone curious as to why this meeting was called. Fortunately they didn’t have to wait long.

“Everyone, thank you for coming.” Wilhemina stood up on the stage at the front of the room, projecting her voice with a simple wind type spell. “I won’t waste too much of your time. Unfortunately, our student council president Frederick is indisposed today, and so I will speak in his place.” 

Erin held back a chuckle as Gerald struck a triumphant pose at the word “indisposed,” but the cheerful feeling quickly died away and was replaced with shock at the girl’s next statement:

“Éirinne de Roderick! Care to explain why you have been attacking the good students of this academy to steal their powers?”


	7. Chapter 7

At Wilhemina’s declaration, all the students standing near Erin stood several steps back, leaving her in a space standing by herself. Surprised, angry, she looked up at the student council vice president, shaking her head. 

“I haven’t…”

“OF COURSE you’re going to deny it!” Wilhemina interrupted, laughing. “But if you look at the facts, I think it’s easy to see just how obvious of a trail you’ve left behind.” She stepped down from the stage, the students parting to make a path for her as she moved closer to Erin, finally stopping just a few feet away. Her smile was cruel as she lifted a finger to point in Erin’s face. 

“Normally I wouldn’t have done this so publically. But I have a duty to my fellow students to protect them from danger, and if the administration is going to ignore you because of your powerful relatives, then my only choice is to expose you for the devious criminal you are!” 

At the girl’s self-righteous tone Erin felt her blood boil. Her magical power surged within her, a ringing in her ears beginning as the growing magic pressed up against the restriction spell. She wanted nothing more than to reach forward and crush the girl in front of her. 

_It would be so easy to destroy her._

_She wouldn’t even have time to realize how she died._

As she stood there, struggling, she felt a hand rest softly on her shoulder, and a familiar voice spoke out, breaking her from her angry spiral. 

“If you are willing to declare this so publically, I assume you have hard evidence of wrongdoing?” 

Gerald’s voice was so cold the surrounding students took another step back, trying to distance themselves from the two. Between Erin’s terrifying aura and Gerald’s glare, even Wilhemina felt the pressure and wanted to retreat. Breaking out in a cold sweat, she stepped forward, her smile a little more forced.

“It’s simple:” She counted off on her fingers. “First, the only person who would benefit in this school from stealing level 3 fire powers is someone who has lesser abilities. In this school, admission criteria are high, there is only one student who has all abilities under level 3.” She chuckled. “In fact, despite being in your period of growth, you have yet to increase your power by even a single level, isn’t that right, Erin?”

The murmuring of the surrounding students grew louder, Erin felt more than one angry stare on her back. 

“Second, despite her only having level 1 powers, she was able to strike a blow to Frederick several weeks ago, knocking him down. This would take considerably more power than she is known to have.” 

Her eyes looked over at Gerald, and her grin widened. “And the final proof is you yourself, prince. Upon meeting her, what was the first thing you said? That she was the most powerful student in this academy, right?”

“But that…” Gerald tried to break in, but Wilhemina would not let him talk. 

“Not even you can explain away how a student with only level 1 abilities can suddenly be the most powerful student in the academy… unless she is stealing powers from her fellow students.” 

The murmurs around her had grown into angry shouts. Erin shook her head, realizing she had no hope of convincing them in this atmosphere. She looked her accuser in the eye, making the other girl grow pale. 

“Wilhemina, you and I both know that I am not behind these. You can continue take advantage of this situation now, and spread these lies, but just know this:”

She stepped forward, only inches separating them now. When she finally spoke, it was just loud enough for the two of them to hear. “When the time comes, and the truth comes to light, I will remember to repay my debts. And you won’t be able to afford the cost.” 

Wilhemina showed a vicious expression. “You know where to find me, Worthless Princess.” 

The assembly ended with that, but Erin’s troubles were just beginning.

Her school life had never been pleasant, but now it had descended into absolute hell. Some students simply ignored her, refusing to be near her and pretending she didn’t exist. Erin preferred these methods. 

Some, however, took a more devious route. Destroying her belongings, shredding her assignments before they could be handed in. Small, almost undetectable magic attacks struck her throughout magical theory class. Wind magic ripped out her hair, fire magic singed her clothes, water magic filled her shoes and froze into place. Exhausted, Erin would spend the majority of her mental energy countering or protecting herself from attacks in all directions. Her head pounded constantly as she was forced to draw on magic over and over, pushing constantly on her restrictions. 

Things were even worse in the practical studies. Once on the practice field, sash after sash was thrown at her feet, as students lined up for the opportunity to face her in a magical fight. Unable to reject, she accepted each duel, and fought bitterly to the end. With her restrictions still in place, there was very little she could do, and each fight ended with her on the ground, her anger and bitterness growing with each loss. 

* * *

Gerald was beside himself. He stayed by her side despite the pressure, healing her after each fight. His face was pale, his hands trembling as he helped her to her feet each time. 

“Let me help!” He begged her one day after her fifth loss since practical studies had begun, wanting to take her place. “This is killing you!” 

Erin smiled wanly, reaching out to gently touch his face. “I have to fight my own battles.” She shook her head, trying to clear it as she tried to steady herself on her feet. “Besides, they may not realize it, but they are actually helping me grow stronger.” She grinned. “That was the point of the restriction spell in the first place, after all.” 

Gerald did not return her smile, looking more worried. “Being stronger in the future won’t help anything if you’re dead.” He looked at her determined expression, and then sighed loudly. “At least let me help out with the ones who are breaking the rules to attack you during theory class.” 

Erin tilted her head, blinking her eyes as her vision blurred briefly. “Would that make you feel better?”

His expression was grim. “No, but it will definitely make them feel worse.” 

Laughing bitterly, she agreed, turning to face her next opponent. 

* * *

Having gotten her agreement, Gerald didn’t waste any time. He immediately went on a rampage, challenging every student that had attacked her secretly during class. Caught in the same trap that Erin was, they had no choice but to accept a formal duel.

They didn’t stand a chance. 

Against average students, his level 5 Insight truly shined, allowing him to counter and utterly defeat each opponent. He showed no mercy, often attacking faster than they could surrender. Many were carried off the field unconscious, broken bones and internal injuries became a common sight in the infirmary. 

It didn’t lessen the number of challenges that Erin received each day, but quickly the secret harassment she received during class stopped, as word got around that it was a easiest way to find oneself facing one of the strongest students of the academy. 

* * *

Erin knew that it was causing Gerald to be viewed as an accomplice, that he was being avoided and ostracized as well. She felt guilty about it, talked to him multiple times, but still he stubbornly refused to leave her side. 

“How can I convince you to marry me if I can’t handle a little pressure like this?” He would say with a grin before going out to challenge students once again. 

Day by day Erin’s frustration grew. Each fight she pushed harder on her restrictions, trying to win. Occasionally she would be able to pull out extra power and land a blow, but it always came at the cost of headache, dizziness, sometimes to the point of knocking her unconscious. And any time she did use more power, the rumors regarding her being the attacker simply grew stronger. 

Erin was getting tired. 

* * *

In the midst of this situation spiraling out of control, she received a summons from Lady Belanna, the headmistress of St. Julienne’s Academy. Frustrated, Erin considered pretending she hadn’t received it, but knowing it was unavoidable as long as she was at this school, she headed slowly to the administrative office. This had to be about the rumors of her being the attacker. 

Immediately after arriving Erin realized this meeting was not going to go well. 

“Sit down, dear! Can I get you a cup of tea?” Lady Belanna’s voice was sickly sweet, her face a perfect mask of concern and caring. All it succeeded in doing was making Erin more uncomfortable, as she hunched her shoulders, avoiding contact with the older woman. 

“No I’m fine, thanks.”

“Alright then.” Abruptly frowning, the headmistress sat at her desk, staring over at Erin with a pensive expression. “You’re in a very difficult position, dear.”

“I’m not…”

She waved a hand, interrupting Erin mid-sentence. “Oh, I know you’re not the attacker. You’re simply not capable of that advanced magic.” She leaned forward, lacing her fingers together. “The problem is that everyone now believes you are, and I have really no way to prove that you are innocent.”

“Shouldn’t you have to prove I’m guilty?” Erin asked, shaking her head. 

“It’s the perception of your guilt that’s important, dear. No one has ever cared about the facts. What they want is a story.” She smiled, but the expression didn’t reflect in her eyes. “If this continues onward, I will be left with no choice but to move forward with your expulsion.” 

“…” A few breaths of silence hung in the air as they both processed the implications of that statement. Finally Erin broke it, throwing her head back and laughing loudly. She laughed for a while, unrestrained, until she finally caught her breath, wiping tears from her eyes. 

“What, may I ask, do you find so funny about this situation?” The headmistress’s voice was cold. 

“I just thought about what my father’s reaction will be to his only child be expelled.” She chuckled again. “I am the only black spot on his otherwise perfect reputation. He is going to lose his mind when he hears this.” 

Lady Belanna lost it. “I can’t believe you would find that amusing!” She stood up, her face red. “Your father has given you everything, you ungrateful brat, and all you have done is caused him trouble!” At those spiteful words she seemed to catch herself, and realizing that her mask was slipping, carefully tried to rearrange it into a pleasant expression once again. 

“I’m sorry, Éirinne. I’m not angry, I’m just worried about your future.” She sat back down with a sigh. “Why don’t I contact your father? Between the two of us, I bet we can get this nasty rumor business all sorted out. You shouldn’t have to suffer like this, dear.”

Erin stood up herself with a calm smile, startling the older woman. “I’m not suffering at all, Headmistress. I know that in the end, the truth will win out. So thank you for the offer, but I don’t need your help, or my father’s.” She turned towards the door, pretending not to notice when the chair arm that Lady Belanna was grasping cracked in her grip. “I’ll see myself out.” 

With that, she left the office, feeling satisfied for the first time since Wilhemina called her out in the assembly. 

* * *

“Erin!” 

Hearing her name called out by a familiar voice as she left the administrative building, Erin paused and turned to face them. 

“Olivia. How have you been?” Her tone was bland, her face blank. She had barely seen the other girl since the student assembly. Despite sitting near each other in class, they hadn’t spoken or spent any time together since her harassment started. 

Olivia stood in front of her, looking exhausted and worn down. Erin looked in her eyes and was startled to see unshed tears hovering there. 

“Look, Erin, I know I’ve been a terrible friend. I should have been there for you… but…” The girl trailed off miserably.

“I understand you have your own issues, and you have to prioritize your family and scholarship over my troubles. I would have never wanted you to hurt yourself trying to stand by me.” Erin spoke slowly, trying to reign in her temper. “But I can’t lie and say it didn’t hurt to see you ignore me. I mean, we share a dorm suite and I still haven’t seen you in days. Where have you even been sleeping?” 

Olivia shook her head. “I saw you leaving the Headmistress’s office. Are you in trouble?” 

“ **You should have seen it.”** Erin grinned. “She tried to pressure me to depend on her and my father, using vague threats without a shred of evidence. Her face when I turned her down was priceless.” 

“… Why did you turn her down?” the question was asked so quietly, Erin almost couldn’t hear it. 

Even when she realized what had been asked, she didn’t believe she had heard right. They had been friends for _years_. Although Olivia didn’t know the specifics about her family situation, she knew that her father hated her, and that Lady Belanna wanted to use her to get in her father’s good graces. Just that alone should have prevented her from asking this. 

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that.” Erin’s voice was cold, and Olivia shuddered visibly and shrank back. But seeming to find some hidden determination, she met Erin’s eyes again and pushed forward. 

“You have to think practically! You could get expelled! Is it really that big of a deal to depend on people, even if you don’t like them?”

Seeing Erin’s stony face and obviously realizing she wasn’t getting anywhere, Olivia sighed and continued. “This isn’t even why I was trying to talk to you. I wanted to warn you.”

Erin raised an eyebrow. “Warn me?”

“Yes. I didn’t want to say anything because he seemed so nice and liked you and everything, but you need to be careful around Gerald.”

“…” Erin stared at Olivia in shock. 

“Look, the timing of the attacks is just too coincidental. They started right after he got here! How much do we really know about him anyways?” She trailed off again, realizing that Erin’s expression was growing more and more angry. 

“And why do you think he would be stealing powers from other students?” Erin struggled to keep her voice calm. “He has level 5 insight, level 4 water and earth abilities. How would he benefit from stealing powers that were weaker than what he currently has?”

Olivia hesitated, before reaching out to grasp Erin’s hand. “What if he’s doing it for you? He may be planning to transfer their abilities to you, to help you get stronger…”

Erin stared at Olivia. She considered telling her the truth… that she wasn’t weak, that there was no reason for him to bestow powers onto her. But in the end she stopped herself, pulling her hand away from her friend’s grasp. 

“I’m sorry, but you’re wrong about him.” 

“Erin…” Olivia sounded like she was about to cry. 

“I have to go.” With that, Erin turned around and walked away, refusing to look back. 

* * *

Erin spent the night in her dorm room, thinking things over carefully. Everything was happening too quickly. She briefly thought over Olivia’s accusations before brushing them aside, unwilling to exam too closely why even the idea of it made her heart hurt. Closing her eyes and sighing, she leaned back in her bed. 

_I need help._

She turned the silver ring on her finger, and whispered the incantation to activate the artifact her aunt had given her.

- _This had better be an emergency, Erin._

Aunt Elsinore’s voice sounded in her ear, the irritable tone strangely comforting.

“I’m sorry, but honestly, I don’t know who else to talk to.” Erin felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes, and absentmindedly wiped them away. 

-… _What the heck is going on? Do I need to kill someone?_

With a quiet laugh, Erin detailed all of the attacks that had been going on, including the accusations against her and Gerald, as well as Lady Belanna’s offer.

- _That stupid girl is still lusting after the devil while thinking he’s an angel._

Aunt Elsinore was nothing if not blunt. 

_\- You were right to stay far away from her and your father. As for these attacks… it’s very strange._

“What is?”

- _Procurement is a top-secret ability, much like my restriction. It is a variant of the spiritual reinforcement power combined with a healing ability, but instead of strengthening the ability in question; it cuts it off at the source and heals off the connection, as if the person in question had never had the ability to begin with._

Erin frowned, getting more frustrated. “Who would be able to do something like this?”

\- _They would have to have high up connections in the government. I don’t know the magic user, their identity is hidden much my own, but whoever it is produces artifacts that can be activated to steal abilities._

Her voice was cynical. 

\- _It’s supposed to be used as a military grade weapon. For the artifacts to appear at a school… whoever it is has some serious backing._

“Can the victim’s powers be restored?”

\- _If you get your hands on the artifact used to steal the powers in the first place, they can be used to reverse the process._

Erin sighed with relief. “Well at least that’s something.” She rubbed her face, exhausted. “Now I just have to figure out who is doing this… and why.”

- _There’s not much I can do to help you…_

Her Aunt hesitated, before speaking in a much sterner tone. 

\- _Erin, What have you done to the restriction spell?_

Erin’s eyes snapped open, confused. “What do you mean?” 

- _It’s cracking, coming apart at the seams. I don’t know what foolishness you’ve been up to, but stop it. If you break the spell forcibly, the backlash could kill you._

“Why don’t you just remove it then?” She threw up her hands in frustration, forgetting that her aunt couldn’t see the gesture.

- _If I remove it, I won’t be able to fully seal your powers again like I did when you were thirteen. You will lose your advantage when it comes time to kill your father._

Aunt Elsinore’s voice sighed quietly. 

- _Just be careful, and let the spell do its work. I’ll do some research, I may be able to repair the spell somewhat. I’ll contact you soon._

With that, her aunt’s presence was gone. She was alone once again.

* * *

Unable to sleep, she went outside for a walk. Despite it being dark out, Erin couldn’t find it within herself to feel nervous. 

_After all,_ she reasoned with herself, _right now they’re successfully blaming me for all this, it would be counterproductive to attack me right now._

Despite this, she was fairly distracted, keeping her head down and walking forward… only to run straight into someone’s chest. 

“Fancy meeting you here.” A cheerful greeting immediately slowed down her racing heart rate. 

“Gerald.” She looked up at him with a smile, before glancing around. “What are you doing here so late?” 

“I heard about you getting called to the Headmistress’s office, and I was worried.” He shrugged. “So I snuck over to make sure you were okay.” 

“I’m…” Erin tried to force out the word “okay”, but it stuck in her throat. 

Distressed she looked away, and so was surprised when a pair of arms surrounded her, pulling her into a gentle hug.

“You don’t have to be fine, Erin. You’re allowed to be not okay after all this.” Gerald spoke quietly, his breath warm against the top of her head. 

“I hate this.” She whispered back, “I’m angry, and I want to hurt whoever is doing this.”

He chuckled in response. “I’ll help you hold them down and you can beat them up.” He straightened up, slowly letting go of Erin, and giving her a wide smile when she made a reluctant face at the parting as well. 

“Okay, I’m going to change the subject, before my brain fries from excitement.” He took a deep breath, looking away, a light flush coloring the tips of his ears. “What happened this afternoon?”

Erin summarized her encounters with the headmistress and her aunt, but left out Olivia and her accusations. She felt bad, but didn’t want him to dislike her best friend for some poorly chosen comments. 

He nodded with satisfaction as she described turning down the headmistress. “Good. She’s super creepy and staying away from her seems like a strong plan. As for what your aunt said…” 

He then hesitated. “Erin, I have to confess something.” 

Erin balked, her face draining of blood. _Please don’t let it be…_

Gerald saw her expression and held his hands up quickly. “No! Nothing terrible… it’s just…” He ran his hand through his hair, obviously uncomfortable. “It’s just… I may know who is behind this.” 

Erin reached out, grabbing his arm. “Who?!” 

“It’s not that simple.” He shook his head. “I only have suspicions, not evidence, and I think there’s something bigger going on behind the scenes. What your aunt said about the culprit having high up government connections confirms that.” 

He pulled away, reaching inside his pocket and pulling out two packages. 

“I have to confirm one last thing, and then I promise I’ll lay all my cards out on the table, and we’ll talk this through. I just don’t want to accuse the wrong person and hurt someone. But just in case, I want you to take these:”

He opened the first package, pulling out a simple gold chain necklace with a red stone. 

Erin reached out, but then hesitated to touch it. “It’s an artifact?” 

Gerald grinned. “It’s a level 5 insight type artifact, you don’t have to worry about it crumbling to dust when you touch it.” 

“Okay.” She took it from him, looked at it a moment, then placed it around her neck. “What is it for?”

“It has a tracking ability.” He gently tapped the red stone on the chain. “It has a drop of my blood used in the forging of it. If you activate it, you should be able to find me, no matter where I am.”

Erin frowned. “Why should I…” 

“If you need me, you can reach me.” His grin was rueful. “I can’t make communication artifacts, this is the best I can do.”

“Fine.” She looked at the cloth package still in his hand. “What’s that?”

“This?” He hesitated, weighing it in his hand for a moment. “This is just the level 2 wind artifact that I owe Olivia. You know, the one i tossed you that was accidentally destroyed? I had it made in town, but haven’t had a chance to give it to her. If you see her, can you make sure she gets it?”

Erin thought about refusing, saying that Gerald should give it to her himself, but remembering the other girl’s accusations earlier, decided against it. “I can’t touch this one, though, with my wind abilities, it will immediately self destruct.” 

“You’ll be fine if you keep it in the cloth.” With that he handed it to her and sighed, seemingly relieved. 

“I’m going to go do my best, please promise me no matter what that you’ll take care of yourself.” 

_Why did this seem like a final goodbye?_

Worried, Erin reached out to grab his hand, but Gerald simply took it, bowed, and gave a light kiss to the back of her hand before stepping away. 

“Gerald…” She couldn’t conceal the anxiety she felt, but he only smiled in response. 

He paused, and then spoke once more. “The last student who was attacked… She had grade 4 wind magic. You should know this, just in case.”

“What do you…?”

“Goodbye, Erin.” 

With that, he turned and strode away, leaving Erin alone on the walkway. She stared at his back, a dark sense of foreboding welling up within her. 

_He’ll be okay. She told herself. He has to be._

* * *

Except he wasn’t. The next day, he didn’t show up to theory class, to practical studies, or anywhere else on campus. He was gone. 

Erin wandered around the pathways, as the sun was setting. Moving away from the other students, she looked around trying to find a place where she could be alone.

“Erin? What are you doing here?” 

It was Olivia again.

“I’m looking for Gerald, have you seen him?” Erin was distracted, barely noticing when the other girl flinched slightly at his name. 

“No, Erin I thought I told you to stay away…”

“Nevermind then I’ll keep looking.” Distraught, she looked around helplessly. 

_Where could he be?_

Wait… the artifact! She remembered that Gerald had given her the necklace to track him down. Had he predicted something like this would happen? 

That reminded her. 

“By the way, this is for you.” She tossed the cloth covered wind artifact over to Olivia, who caught it. A curious expression on her face, she unwrapped the pendant…

Only to have it dissolve into dust in her hands.

“Erin?” Olivia’s voice was strangely flat. “What was that? An artifact?”

“It was the replacement…” Erin trailed off, confused. It was a level 2 wind artifact… why would it self-destruct in Olivia’s hands? She had level 2 wind powers, at the same level of ability or lower, it should have been fine…

_Unless…_

She thought about what Gerald had told her, right before he said goodbye.

**_“The last student who was attacked… She had grade 4 wind magic. You should know this, just in case.”_ **

She had gained abilities from someone else.

“Olivia…?” Erin’s voice cracked on the name, her hands trembling so badly she gripped them together. “What have you done?”


	8. Chapter 8

“What are you talking about?” 

Olivia’s face was pale, her eyes wide with fear. She swallowed uncomfortably, taking a step away from Erin.

Erin followed her, moving until less than a foot of distance was left between them.

“I should have seen it sooner. Maybe I did. I saw the signs, but I ignored them, because I didn’t want it to be true, because I couldn’t believe it even if I tried.” She sighed, rubbing her neck, wishing she could cry. “Gerald knew it. He didn’t want to tell me. He hinted at it, talked around it. In the end he just handed me the means to prove it without saying a word.” She gestured at the dust that was all that was left of the level 2 wind artifact. 

“So now, here we are. You know me, better than anyone else in this place. We’ve watched out for each other, helped each other, cared for each other. So there’s no reason for lies, excuses or talking around the issue.”

“Erin…” Olivia’s eyes were red, shining with unshed tears. 

“So I’ll repeat my question one more time, Olivia:” Erin swallowed, wiping away her own tears. “What. Have. You. Done?”

Olivia backed away, shaking her head slowly. 

“You won’t understand. You can’t. Since day one we’ve been treated differently. You’ve had everything handed to you. Even without powers your position in this academy has always been secure. You never had to worry about you or your loved one losing their life just because you didn’t do well on a test. But me…” Her hands balled into fists, her face becoming angry. “I had to fight every single day for my place here. If I don’t keep my scholarship, I lose my chance at a future in healing, lose my brother a chance at a normal life. I have to protect my family. If that means staining my hands… doing the dirty work for someone else…”

“Hurting other people?” Erin’s question was quiet, but in the cool night air, it felt like she was shouting. 

Olivia sighed. “Not all of us get to be the hero, Erin. I can’t rebel, can’t speak my mind, can’t protect other people. I can only save me and my family. Going against _her…_ It’s as good as killing my brother off with my own hands. “

“Olivia…” Erin reached out, but the other girl backed away, staying just out of reach. 

“No… just… stay out of this. There’s nothing you can do. Not for me, Not for him… not even for yourself.” She met Erin’s gaze, tears running down her cheeks. “We’re all trapped in her schemes now. We just have to survive the best we can.” 

“Wait…” Erin couldn’t finish the sentence before she was struck with a grade 4 wind spell, pushing her off her feet, knocking the wind out of her. By the time she struggled to her knees, the other girl had already used physical reinforcement magic and wind magic to race far beyond what Erin could see. 

“No!” She pounded her fist on the ground, frustration and pain welling up within her. _Why did it have to be Olivia?!!!_

She pulled out the golden chain around her neck, rubbing her thumb against the blood red stone attached. Closing her eyes, focusing within, Erin activated the artifact, a grim smile forming on her face as a location appeared within her mind. 

_Good thing Gerald thought to give this to me._

He was being kept in one the buildings along the outer edge of the forest that surrounded the academy. Often used for storing spare tools, it was isolated, rarely opened… perfect for hiding a kidnapped prince. 

She mentally reached within herself, frowning as the all too familiar ringing in her ears started as the restriction spell prevented a smooth flow of magic. Her aunt was right, the spell was cracked, breaking apart at the seams. If she kept pushing… 

Erin thought of Olivia’s face, despair shadowing her features. She remembered Gerald’s smile as he told her goodbye, knowing he might not see her again. 

Determined, she pulled more power out, activating spiritual reinforcement to assist with her other magic, and then focused on physical reinforcement and wind magic to boost her speed as much as possible. As she moved forward, faster than the eye could follow, she felt a severe pounding headache at her temples, blurring her vision, but she put it from her mind, focusing on the goal ahead.

_I have to save them._

_No matter what happens to me, I have to bring everyone else home safe._

She moved through the forest, dodging past trees, bushes and rocks. Throughout the trip Erin continuously pulled out more and more magical power, feeling the restriction spell splintering as she ran. She prayed that the backlash wouldn’t happen before she could achieve her goal. 

Finally, Erin arrived outside the building, which the artifact had indicated Gerald was being kept at. She stopped, looking around her as she waited for her heart rate and breathing to slow. The world was silent, as if everything around her was holding its breath, waiting for the upcoming confrontation. Erin felt strangely calm. She had a fairly clear idea of exactly who was waiting for her at the edge of the forest. 

_This was not going to end well._

* * *

Slowly, carefully, she pushed open the door to the wooden cabin, giving her eyes a chance to adjust to the darkness within. 

Gerald sat on the floor, propped up against wall, his hands and feet bound. Standing over him was a sobbing Olivia, clutching a silver chain and clear stone which she held over his head. 

“This is all your fault! She was never supposed to know I was involved!” Olivia could barely get the words out through her tears. 

Gerald sighed. “Do you really think you could have hidden this from Erin? They were framing her for YOUR crimes!” He shook his head. “Let me help you! Let Erin help you! Whatever they’re threatening you with, let’s deal with it together!” 

“SHUT UP!” She pressed the artifact against his forehead. “I didn’t want to do this, but you’ve left me no choice.” 

“Stop.” Erin spoke softly, but both of the room’s occupants froze, then turned to stare at her. 

“What… Erin… How did you…?” Olivia stuttered, shocked to see her.

Gerald grinned. “You came to rescue me? Thanks!” He sighed. “I never really saw myself as being someone who needed to be rescued, but I’m more than willing to be the ‘gentleman in distress’ if you’re the one rescuing me.”

“How about just you don’t get kidnapped anymore?” Erin rubbed her forehead, irritated at his overly cheerful expression.

Gerald chuckled in response. “ **Oh please, like this is the worst I have done**? Let’s just get married, you can keep a closer eye on me then.”

“… We’ll talk about it after we get you back home safe.”

Gerald’s mouth hung open in shock. He turned to Olivia, ignoring the amulet hanging near his face. “Did you hear that?! You heard that too, right? She didn’t say no! Am I dreaming?” He smiled. “Olivia, this may sound strange, but thank you for kidnapping me.” 

“Shut up!” Olivia and Erin spoke up at the safe time, before turning to face each other once again. 

“Olivia, please, just give this up. I’ll figure out a way to help you. If you keep down this path, I may not be able to save you anymore.”

Erin reached out, but Olivia shook her head, taking a fighting stance. 

“I don’t need saving. I know what I’m doing. If I do her dirty work now, I keep my scholarship, get a guaranteed spot at the largest healing center in the Capital.” She activated physical reinforcement magic, preparing for battle. “She has serious connections with the government, that’s how she got these amulets. She knows someone within the government, someone top secret, that has a restriction ability…”

Her face was stern, but her eyes held the yearning she felt. “If that person can restrict my brother’s ice ability… he might be able to live a normal life. I’ll do anything… ANYTHING to make that happen. “

“Even killing me?” Erin regretted the words as soon as they were out of her mouth.

“…” Olivia just stared silently. She didn’t have to answer. The truth was written in her expression. Erin felt her heart drop. Grimly she took a defensive stance, wondering how much more power she could draw on before the restriction spell cracked further and she experienced the rebound effect. 

* * *

“That’s enough.”

A prim voice spoke out through the darkness. An unnatural wind struck grasped Olivia, pulling her up against the wall where Gerald had similarly now was hanging, suspended. Everything else in the cabin: chairs, boxes, a small table, were all crushed into powder by the ferocity of the wind, but around Erin it was calm, nothing more than a gentle breeze.

This was the terror of a calamity level power.

A woman stepped out of the shadows, a slight smile on her face. She had forgone her usual headmistress uniform, and was wearing the armor that she had received as one of the strongest knights in the country. One hand grasped a silver sword, wind and fire magic shimmering down the blade. The other moved through the air in a graceful pattern, controlling the deadly winds that moved throughout the cabin. She stopped not too far away from Erin, her usual polite mask firmly in place.

Lady Belanna.

All of a sudden things suddenly became clear for Erin. The pieces that hadn’t fit together since she found out about Olivia’s involvement clicked into place. There had always been someone controlling things behind the scenes. Someone powerful, someone with connections.

“I’m so glad I arrived in time to save you! Good job catching the true culprit, dear.” The Headmistress smiled, gesturing over to Olivia who was trapped up against the wall. “Now your name can be cleared and the true criminal punished…”

“Just shut up.” 

Erin interrupted calmly, stepping forward, her hands clenched at her sides. “Do you think I’m an idiot?”

“What’s there to question? You caught the girl red handed.” 

Erin’s voice was almost a growl. “And so you’ll pretend you weren’t threatening her scholarship, or promising to heal her brother to force her into it?”

“…” The headmistress raised an eyebrow, “That’s a lot of faith in someone who was just about to kill you.”

Erin shook her head. “What I don’t understand is why. Why are you doing this? You’re one of the most powerful knights in the country besides my father. The powers taken off of students here would be worthless to you.” 

She didn’t answer right away, staring at Erin as if seeing right through her. The only sound came from Gerald’s and Olivia’s agonized gasps as they struggled against the magic that suspended them up in the air.

“… You truly don’t realize, do you?” When the woman finally spoke, her mask slipped, a vicious, bitter expression taking over her face. “Just how much of an embarrassment you are to him.”

“You…” Erin started to interrupt, her eyes wide with shock, but the woman continued loudly, her eyes showing a fanatic devotion. 

“Your father… he’s perfect. Powerful, ambitious, strong willed… absolutely perfect. The only stain, the only annoyance is that he has a child like you.”

Blades made entirely out of wind formed in the air, moving towards the two captured students’ necks. Inching nearer until only millimeters separated skin from the deadly spells, she herself moved closer to Erin. 

“I tried to get you to trust me, to depend on me. I isolated you, arranged for everyone around you to push you away. You should have come begging for my help! You should have been crawling on your hands and knees hoping for my favor!” 

Lady Belanna was spitting with rage, her eyes wide, the sword in her hand trembling. 

“Instead you ignored me, blithely continuing down this path to humiliate _Him_. But still, my love for him is great enough that I will overlook your arrogance and ungratefulness.”

Erin tried to back away, but the woman followed behind her. “You really…”

“I arranged to gather the abilities you used to have, enough to restore you to your former level of power. We’ll pretend you recovered from whatever caused your powers to decrease. You can re-enter society as a proper daughter to Roderick. It will be perfect.” 

“…” Staring at the older woman in shock, Erin finally whispered. “And Gerald and Olivia?” 

Lady Belanna shrugged. “We’ll sacrifice the girl as a scapegoat. She was always meant to take the fall for the attacks anyways. As for the prince…” She glanced over at the struggling young man who glared at her in return, unable to voice his obvious rage due to the constraints of the wind spell that held him in place. 

“It’s a shame, but I can’t allow witnesses.” She smiled, a cold expression. “Don’t worry, once you are properly established as a true daughter of Roderick, you will have plenty of other suitors.”

“You’re insane.” Erin could barely force the words out in her anger. “You really think people won’t realize what you’ve done? That I’ll go along with this?”

The headmistress waved her free hand, and a wind spell surrounded Erin, trapping her in place. The wind blades threatening Gerald and Olivia started to move forward, about to pierce through skin.

“It doesn’t matter what you or anyone else thinks. The strong survive and rule, the weak can only perish.” She grinned “I thought you would have realized this by now.”

* * *

**_Erin was ten years old. Avoiding chores, she hid in a secret compartment in the grand hall of their home. Her aunt had showed her the spot once, and ever since then Erin came here whenever she didn’t want to be found._ **

**_It was perfect. Large enough for her to rest comfortably, while small enough to just be able to fit her. Small peepholes provided her with a way to watch what went on in the main room, without giving away her hiding spot._ **

**_“Roderick, you can’t do this! Your plans will upset the very balance of magic in this world. You will destroy us all!” Her mother’s desperate tone broke the girl from her pleasant day dreams. Startled she looked through the door to see what was going on._ **

**_Erin would always… always regret that decision._ **

**_Her father stood tall and proud, his gaze cold as he stared at his wife. He casually gestured and she was lifted into the air by wind magic, struggling to breathe as it tightened around her throat._ **

**_“I will do as I please.” His words were spoken with ease, as if he were discussing the weather at tea, rather than murdering his wife. “The strong will always rule, the weak can only abide by it… or perish.” With a wide grin, he made another gesture, water slowly forming a long column around Erin’s mother, trapping her within._ **

**_Too terrified to move, barely able to even breathe, the girl watched as her mother struggled, and slowly drowned, floating mid air as her father watched calmly._ **

**_Finally the water disappeared, and her body dropped heavily to the ground._ **

**_“Place her body in the lake. I’ll inform her family that my wife, giving into despair, drowned herself to escape her sorrow.” He glanced over, and Erin shuddered as his eyes passed over her hiding spot. “Can you handle that?”_ **

**_“Of course, Roderick.” A familiar older woman’s voice spoke out. Erin couldn’t see her, but knew who it was all the same. She had visited many times in the past…._ **

**_Lady Belanna._ **

* * *

Erin felt something within her snap. The ringing in her ears, a constant reminder of the restriction spell laid upon her, had disappeared. In its place was a sense of _rightness._ A feeling of completion. She took a deep breath, able to feel all of the wind magic currently under Lady Belanna’s control. _It called to her._

Erin threw back her head and laughed.

“What’s so funny?!” The older woman snapped, her eyes slightly frightened at the younger girl’s insane actions.

“You honestly think that making me strong would bring you back into my father’s good graces? You underestimate how little I matter to him. “ Erin smiled. “But more than that, for all your plans, you’ve made one, serious error:”

At her whisper, the strong magic winds, the blades threatening her friends… everything stopped. 

“You thought I was weak.” 

“What…” Lady Belanna was shocked, but had no chance to voice any other complaint as all the magic currently under her control was wrested away from her. She was gripped tightly by wind magic and thrown against the wall, hard enough to crack ribs.

“You think you are strong because you have catastrophic level wind magic?” Erin laughed, but there were no signs of pleasure on her face. “I can go beyond that.”

SLAM! The woman was thrown against the opposite wall, striking her face. The sound of her nose breaking against the hard surface was abnormally loud in the quiet of the cabin. She tried to scream in pain, but found the air sucked out of her lungs. The sword in her hand was ripped away, and flung into a nearby wall. 

Lady Belanna gestured wildly, and large white magical flames filled the cabin. They were similar to the spell used by Wilhemina to threaten Erin during her last duel. A level 4 fire magic. It had completely suppressed her just a few months ago.

Now Erin only smiled wider. “Weak.”

The entire cabin went up in flames, the walls incinerated to ashes in a moment. Olivia and Gerald, protected by the wind spells that held them in place, were moved further away and gently placed on the ground.

“Pathetic.”

Boulders the size of elephants tore themselves from the ground, landing behind and to either side of the older woman, trapping her in place. Erin stepped forward, each time her foot touched against the ground the earth shuddered, world pulling away from the intensity of the magic that clung to her body. Terrified, crying, Lady Belanna tried to use wind magic to fly out of the trap of the boulders, but found herself unable to move. She could only stare forward in horror as the young girl walked closer, stopping on a few feet away.

“I could kill you like how he killed my mother…” The space between the boulders filled with water… the woman swam desperately, holding her breath, but was unable to escape. 

Erin watched her struggle for a few long moments, her expression blank.

“But that would be too boring.” With her whispered words the water evaporated, leaving Belanna soaked, bedraggled and gasping for air. Her skin was bruised and torn, her armor destroyed and hanging off her body. She knelt on the ground, trying to catch her breath, when a metallic clatter caught the older woman’s attention.

It was the magical artifact she had brought… the sword.

“You have Physical reinforcement as well, correct?” Erin smiled. “As expected of one of the strongest knights in the country.” Her tone was mocking as she stared down at her opponent. She spread her arms wide, grinning. 

“Take your best shot.”

Her eyes red with rage and fear, Belanna grabbed her sword and pushed herself torwards Erin, utilizing the full extent of her wind and physical reinforcement magic. 

“JUST DIE!!!!”

Her movement was perfect, crossing the distance faster than a blink, her attack movement with her weapon timed exactly right to strike Erin’s chest. It was clear, concise, practiced. At the level of what one would expect from a knight with years of battle experience. 

_But it was nowhere near enough._

As fast as Belanna was, Erin moved faster. She dodged the other woman’s attack, tripping her to the ground. Before she could react further, the girl had broken the wrist holding the weapon, and lifted her up into the air, her hand on her throat.

Belanna struggled, even defeated her gaze held only hatred and arrogance. “You can’t kill me.” She gasped. “Your father…”

Erin smiled. “He’ll be meeting you in Hell soon enough.”

She tightened her hand, and the life left her opponents eyes. Dropping the body to the ground, she looked around at the wide area of destruction that surrounded her. The winds that had been circling the area, howling with fury calmed and soon there was only stillness and silence.

Gerald struggled to his feet, his eyes worried. “Erin are you alright…?”

A scream of absolute agony ripped through the night air. Erin fell to the ground, clutching her head. Her head was being torn apart, her vision dark. 

_The backlash from breaking the restriction spell._

Erin wanted to cry, to say goodbye to her friends, but all she could do was scream out her pain. Finally even that was impossible. She couldn’t move, couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe….

_There was only darkness._

“ERIN!”


	9. Chapter 9

The infirmary was quiet. Gerald sat in a chair in the corner, keeping watch over the room, his face uncharacteristically serious. Every so often he would stand up and walk over to the still form on the bed, checking her pulse and breathing, before sighing with relief and returning to his seat. This had been the routine for the entire night, the silence unbroken.

“How is she?” A middle aged woman burst into the room, her expression anxious. Clothed in dark robes, with closely cropped hair and minimal adornments, she was someone who could easily be overlooked. But Gerald wasn’t the average observer.

“You’re a lot more powerful than even Erin let on.” He shook his head exasperatedly, and stuck out his hand. “I’m Gerald, I assume your Erin’s favorite aunt?”

The woman paused, and despite knowing who she was, Gerald found himself slightly flinching back at the power contained within her eyes. _No wonder she’s on the government’s containment list._ He thought to himself with a smile.

Slowly, she reached out and shook his hand. “Elsinore. You are the little prince that wants to marry my Erin?” 

He nodded “Yes ma’am.” 

“Not off to a good start are you?” She sniffed, pulling her hand away. “Letting her get injured. You still expect me to approve of you?” 

He sighed in response, “I can’t…” He sat down. “I always knew I wouldn’t be able to fight her battles for her… but I thought at least I would be able to help her. In the end, all I could do was sit there and watch her tear herself apart.” His voice choked off for a moment, and he buried his face in his hands. “Useless.”

Elsinore stood next to Erin for a few moments, watching the girl sleep. She then drew up a chair and sat down next to the prince. “Tell me exactly what happened.”

Gerald explained what he could, leading up through Erin’s fight with the headmistress and subsequent collapse. 

Elsinore’s face was grim. “Where is the girl who betrayed my niece?”

“…” Gerald thought it over before quietly replying. “After Erin collapsed, Olivia stayed by her side for 12 hours, using her healing ability. She only stopped after she collapsed from exhaustion.” He gestured to a door off to the side. “I put her in the other room.” 

“Hmm… if that’s the case, then I will hold off any punishment for now.” She leaned over Erin’s still form, concentrating, before letting out a quiet groan of frustration. “Stupid girl, she’s completely broken it. She’s lucky the backlash didn’t kill her.”

“I have to ask this.” Gerald looked her in the eye, “Why didn’t you remove the restriction spell when it started fracturing if you knew it was so dangerous? It’s been breaking apart for the past month.” 

Elsinore didn’t deny it. “So you knew about the spell, huh? I guess you would, with your level of insight ability.” She rubbed her eyes, staring off into the distance. 

“Erin’s father… the man who murdered my sister, and took away my freedom…” She chuckled grimly. “You know, I’m nothing more than a lab rat to the government. Even after you called me with Erin’s communication artifact, I had to use a high leveled magic to distract them for even this short amount of time to be gone.” She paused, as if contemplating the truth of the words she had just spoke, before continuing.

“She and I both live for one purpose: to kill that monster, avenge my sister. She restricted herself, to make herself stronger… and I?” She swallowed uncomfortably. “I resolved to turn my last living family member… a child at the time… into a living, breathing weapon of destruction.” 

Gerald frowned. “She’s not…”

“Oh, she’s a calamity, child. Erin could destroy this country, turn it to ashes, and probably still have power to spare. I helped her gain this monstrous level of ability, for the sole reason of allowing her the chance to kill her father.” 

She met his gaze head on, showing the pain hidden beneath the surface. “We chose this route, and dangerous or not, I will complete it with her.”

He reached out, and grasped her hand, squeezing it. “Let’s try to aim for the ‘destroying the bad guy and you both living happily ever after’ ending.” 

“You’re optimistic. Are you really willing to risk everything to support her?”

Gerald’s smile was complex. “I would be lying if I knew what I was getting myself into, but I can promise you this:” He reached over, tucking some of Erin’s hair behind her ear.

“I won’t abandon or betray her. I’ll do my best to help her live a happy, wonderful life, because she deserves that.” 

The older woman chuckled. “No wonder she likes you.” 

“You’re involved in this too, future Aunt-in-law!” His grin turned a bit silly. “We’ll rescue you from the government, so you can come live with us and play with all your future grand-nieces and nephews!” 

“…” Elsinore stared at him in shock. “Does she know you’re crazy?”

“Yes, but I’m slowly winning her over.” 

She sighed. “Good luck, child.” 

He jumped up, pumping his fist in the air. “Alright! Favorite Aunt Approval Acquired!”

“Do you ever shut up?” A weary voice called over from the bed.

“Erin!” Both of them moved to the side of the infirmary bed, broad smiles on their faces. 

“I’m okay guys…” She looked around as if searching for someone, then paused, her face sad. 

Gerald grabbed her hand between both of his own. “Olivia is okay. She’s just resting.”

“…thanks.” She thought quietly for a moment. “Belanna?” 

“Dead.” Gerald squeezed her hand tightly. “After you saved my life, I approached the school authorities. I underwent a lie detection spell and truthfully told them that the headmistress was stealing powers from students and had attacked us. That you had killed her out of self defense. They will want your testimony too, but for now the case is considered closed.” He chuckled. “They are keeping things quiet because they don’t want it getting out that a teacher was attacking students.” 

Erin nodded. “Good.”

“So… about the whole marriage thing…”

“Later, you foolish boy.” Elsinore shushed Gerald and turned towards Erin with a frown. “Well I hope you’re happy. I can’t reform your restriction spell.” 

“I know.” Erin returned her aunt’s unhappy gaze calmly. “I can’t regret it though.” 

“No of course not. Still…” She hesitated, examining her. “Your growth was more than predicted, your strength is… acceptable. But you are not ready to confront your father yet. You will still need to hide the depths of your powers.”

Erin nodded. “I’d like for my father not to suspect me until its too late.” 

“Fortunately I came prepared.” She handed her a silver amulet, with a blue stone. “This is a restriction artifact. It will restrict your powers to mostly level 3 and 4. It’s not perfect by any means, but you can simply pretend you regained your powers from when you were 13.”

She patted Erin’s head. “Also, if you feel the need to play hero again, you can take off the pendant rather than almost killing yourself. This artifact is no where near as effective as the original spell I put on you, but for our current purposes, it should do.” 

Erin clutched the necklace in her hand. “Thank you, Aunt Elsinore.” 

“Be careful, both of you.” The older woman sighed, leaning back in her chair. “There are rumors of large scale changes on their way, working behind the scenes. Something is stirring within the dark corners of this country’s magical forces. Rumors by themselves wouldn’t worry me… if your father wasn’t at the center of it all.”

“What is he planning?” Gerald looked frustrated. 

“If I knew, you would know. Just be careful.” Elsinore stood up. “Now I must get back, before my absence is noticed. 

She turned to walk away. 

“Aunt Elsinore?” Erin called out, causing her to pause. 

“What is it?

“Can I ask you one more favor?”

* * *

Erin left the infirmary later that day, with Gerald at her side.

“Erin.”

A shorter girl with an uncharacteristically solemn face blocked their path. 

Gerald paused, looking over to ensure that Erin was ok with it, and then smiled, letting go of her hand reluctantly.

“I’ll give you two some space.” He tapped the red stone amulet she still wore around her neck. “You know how to find me.”

Erin nodded, her gaze never leaving the girl standing before her. Finally she spoke, the name whispered like a sigh. 

“Olivia.” 

“Look… I can’t take back what I’ve done. I lied, I hurt people, I betrayed you and Gerald. I… if she hadn’t stopped me… I would have tried to kill you.” She shook her head sadly. “I did it for my family, but that doesn’t mean you can trust me again, does it?”

Erin stared at her silently. 

“Geez, this is harder than I thought it would be.” She ran her hand through her hair. “Forgive me or not… just know… I’m sorry.”

“And the next time someone tells you they’ll help your brother if you kill me?” Erin barely recognized her own voice, it was so angry. 

Olivia shrunk back for a moment, and then nodded. “I deserve that question. If I’m cornered again, I’ll do what I should have done this time: Go and get the help of my best friend.” She grinned, but the expression was sad. “Apparently she’s a lot stronger than I gave her credit for. Gerald wasn’t crazy after all.”

“I wouldn’t go that far…” Erin jumped in. The both of them stared at each other for a few tense moments and then broke into laughter.

Finally, feeling better, Erin grabbed the other girl’s hand. “I won’t promise that things will go back the way they were, but… you’re still my friend, despite your best efforts.” 

“What…?” Confused, Olivia looked down into her hand, where a small amulet had been placed. 

“Let’s just say that Belanna wasn’t the only one with connections.” She winked and gestured to the item. “It’s a restriction artifact. Give it to your brother. It might help him.” 

“Erin… how?” Olivia clutched the artifact to her chest, her eyes filling with tears. 

“Just say thanks, dummy.” 

Olivia hugged Erin tightly. “Thanks.”

“What are friends for?”

* * *

**“I hope you have a speech prepared.”**

Erin and Olivia stood on the practice field, several weeks later, chatting. The school had slowly returned to the usual schedule, despite the untimely departure of the headmistress. 

Erin looked up at the other girl’s words. “What speech?”

“You know, your acceptance speech.” Olivia grinned. “Now that you have the top grades AND high practical skills, you realize that the top student spot, and thus the student council presidency, will go to you at the next general assembly, right?” 

Erin shook her head. “Ugh, I’d rather not be involved with the student council if possible. Can’t I abstain?” 

“With the global student magic competition coming up? You’re out of luck kid. They’re desperate for talent to represent our school.” 

“I forgot that was even a thing… when…?”

“Please marry me!”

The enthusiastic proposal gave Erin a sense of Déjà vu. This time, instead of catching the entire field’s attention, most of the students ignored the handsome young man on his knee before her. This too had become part of the new routine.

Erin smiled and patted his head. 

“Sorry, still no.” 

Gerald grinned. “Can’t blame a man for trying.“ He stood up, stretching. “Want to have a match?” 

“Hmm… I haven’t really shown off my less restricted abilities yet…” Shrugging, Erin nodded. “ Sure, why not?” 

“HOLD IT!” An angry girl with a highly decorated sash stomped over, grabbing Erin’s arm. 

“I can’t believe you have the nerve to still waltz around this school like nothing ever happened.” 

Olivia cleared her throat, “Umm, Wilhemina? They caught the ability thief. It wasn’t Erin, remember?” 

Glaring at the other girl, the student council vice president only tightened her grip. “You’re still a powerless eyesore, Worthless Princess! Stay out of my sight, and maybe I’ll let you off the hook.” 

“So…” Gerald laughed. “Should I tell her, or just wait for her to find out the hard way?”

“Hard way, definitely.” Olivia replied. The two high fived and moved to the sidelines, watching expectantly. 

With a helpless grin, Erin sighed. “You two are hopeless.” She then reached over and grabbed her sash, throwing it at the other girl. WIlhemina caught it with a shocked expression. “Wha- what are you doing?” 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Erin replied with a smirk. “I’m challenging you to a match.” 

“But… you’ll lose!” 

Cracking her knuckles, Erin’s smile widened. “Let’s just say I’m feeling lucky today.


End file.
